Full Moon Elementals
by Stone-Man85
Summary: When three friends 'find' a set of marbles their lives, as well as the lives around those linked to them, are turned upside down as they are each gifted great powers. But their greatest test will be when those who hunt for the Marbles will bring with them a great Darkness that they must snuff out. Welcome to new Haven and their new defenders: the Avatar Team. FMH Universe
1. The Elementals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps, book or series; it is the sole property of Scholastic Books, Fox Kids, and the series writer, R. . Original Characters are of my own design as well as the-PBG, the original maker of these characters. This story takes place in a different setting but at the same time starts in the same timeline as Full Moon High**

* * *

 _Energy_

 _The purest form of existence._

 _Is was there at the beginning._

 _It will be there at the end._

 _It cannot be created, it cannot be destroyed. Only transferred: changed._

 _Yet what happens when something changes into a monster? Who guards against that. Who cuts out the rot: who protects the world, life and existence._

 _Things change, for better or worse._

 _But there will always be need of a protector: will it be you?_

* * *

 **Full Moon Elementals**


	2. He Who Builds a House on Sand

**Full Moon Elementals**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: He Who Builds a House on Sand**

* * *

 **2013**  
 **New Haven, Virginia**

* * *

New Haven, a sleepy but skyscraper city in the state of Virginia, was one of many west coast towns, wedged between the great Atlantic Ocean and the Appalachian Mountains. It had a long storied history and was nicknamed the Old Dominion due to its status as one of the first English colonial possession established in mainland North America. Its geography and climate were shaped by the Blue Ridge Mountains and the Chesapeake Bay, which provided habitat for much flora and fauna. The town hugged the narrow gap between the two landmarks, pressed up against the pristine woods of the Gold forest, as it was sliced in two by the large river the Cherokee. For the state Richmond was its capital, Virginia Beach was the most populous City, and Fairfax County was the most populous political subdivision. But New Haven, nestled in its idealic unspoilt sanctuary, was the considered the perfect place to live. Its outskirts created the visage of a sleepy suburban paradise that doted the edges of the wooded coast of rural Virginia. But just across the small dividing river, connected by three bridges, rose the nearby skyscrapers of the local business branches built in the rush to cater to the growing city in the 1990's. Yet despite the long since decayed boom of the early 2000's it's busiest and most modern districts touched branch with the wild forests of the ancient forests. Its current state may have been due to the post-cold war boom, but the economic slump had frozen the city in a picturesque combination of bigger inner cities and long standing rural communes.

Still unknown to most the whole place lay atop the Cambrian Era grounds, which meant fossils weren't hard to come by. Excavations and caves were plenty common, and there was usually an expedition into the hills. In addition the capital of the US, despite it being the home of the White House, Washington Monument, and other national monuments and historical events, was a peaceful and calm area. But like all things, peaceful doesn't last forever. As at times what is buried will unearth itself.

* * *

 **Late at Night**  
 **The Blue Ridge Mountains**

The Blue Ridge Mountains were a physiographic providence of the larger Appalachian Mountains range in Virginia. This consisted of norther and southern physiographic regions, which divided near the Roanoke River gap, with the Cherokee being a distributary of the Roanoke . The mountain range was in the Eastern part of the US, starting at Georgia and ending northward in Pennsylvania, while Virginia was in the centre of it; and nestled alongside it most coastal facing cliffs was New Haven. Between the Blue Ridge and the bulk of the Appalachians was the Great Appalachian Valley. The trees put the blue in Blue Ridge, as it had a bluish color once seen from a distance. Two major national parks made it up: the Shenandoah National Park in the north, and the Great Smoky Mountains National Park in the south. It also contained the Blue Ridge Parkway, which was a long scenic highway that connected the two parks and was located in the Appalachian Trail

The forest was vast and green that night with hint of its trademark blue. Only the trees provided shade under the blast of the full moon, sheltering the Animals were sleeping at the time. Some of the more nocturnal predators were hunting for that night, yet they crept silently through the dry summer air. Moonlight pierced through the tree branches, lighting up snatches of the canopy floor. But within one of the larger clearing a massive tree on indescribable age began to creak in the windless night.  
This tree had stood long before the coming of the first settlers from the east, and has stood even as the cities had crept up around it. It was as ancient as the forest that surrounded. Yet as a soft hum began to grow in their air, something fowl defiled it.  
The bark from the ground center of the roots started to crack. Splinters and wood began to split and fracture. Whole sections of bark began to peel away. Out of these wounds an oozing fungal slime that bubbled like a puss seeped out and slid down the bark. The slime sizzled staining the dark brown bark black, as steam rose from within the mess. The tree groaned as it began to shift back, tearing its lower roots further open, as if to widen the gap for the black fungal growth. The growth began to swell outwards from under the tree: almost pulsating with a heavy throbbing beat, like a heart. For a while only the sickening black growth existed, its dull drum like call shattered the nights silence as creatures veered away from the sight.

And then suddenly, a hand started to push through it, bursting the sickening infection with an explosion of red black bile, until it started to tear open, with it a whole person crawled out and went crashing to the ground.

The person groaned a little, as the fungal wound in the tree started to close up, and almost disappeared. Bruised and battered the person got up with a pained groan, brushing themselves off for good measure, as the mysterious wound in the tree started to seal itself in a way to make it seem as if it had never existed at all. But this didn't trouble the escapee.

The person was an Asian woman at the age of sixty-eight, wearing a tattered pair of khaki pants, white button up shirt, black shoes, and a tattered and dirtied lab coat with a satchel on her shoulders. She was physically fit for someone her age, but with a thin and frail frame from moths of malnutrition: still she had an expression of tense relief across her panting face as she looked down at the formerly split roots with her kind gray eyes hidden behind semi-broken glasses. Turning away she then pulled her gray hair back into a bun with a few strands dangling in front of her face.

The woman heaved in and out, as she looked behind her, seeing the fungal growth disappeared and the tree healed. She sighed in relief, as she looked at her satchel.

"Made it back." She opened her satchel, seeing a purple back as she made sure she wasn't seeing a thing, "I have to get back to my home. Have to keep this safe."

She started to look around, feeling the cool breeze, "Blue Ridge Mountains... That's near West Bridge!" She lets out a long sigh. "At least I'm somewhere near my home." She then started to wobble her way, as she groaned, "I hope there's a stick nearby… Damn, I hate getting old."

And with that, the strange woman was wobbling her way through the forest to get to New Haven. However, she was unaware that from another tree far behind her… was starting to bubble and froth with a familiar black ooze, slowly growing and pulsating to a much larger size. And suddenly from within an inhuman hand with clawed fingers shot out.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: It's a Brand New Day**


	3. It's a Brand New Day

**Full Moon Elementals**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It's a Brand New Day**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**  
 **New Haven**  
 **Jefferson Trailer Park**

Near the outskirts of town, near the camping parks at the foot of the Blue Ridge Mountain Forests, a number of small caravans and trailer houses were parked. Sidewalk and driveways outlined the movable homes, small rusted steel fences marked its outskirts of the park, and grass covered every unoccupied piece of earth that was not paved over or covered by an aging mobile home.

Given its lived in appearance, the trailer park looked like a neighborhood of its own, more permanent than it had any right to be, with trailers parked so close to each other the occupants had to be living on top of one another. Around of each trailer was a sort of yard for them, not big enough to mow, but just enough for small kids to play around, and for lawn ornaments or a grill to be put in as if to make a mark out the territory of their owners land. Over the dim lights of the various portable homes and over shattered concrete floors, a red cream caravan trailer whose bright colors had begun to fade with age sat near the broken fence running along the edge to the forest. Here was where crossroads and fate would begin today.

* * *

 **Inside**

A young lady was primping herself for the day of her third year at Shepard High.

Her name was Lynn Ambers.

Lynn was her own woman: or at least that is what everyone in her family kept trying to tell her to be. In all honesty she just wanted to stand out. Despite her cheerful disposition she was anything but special, with plain if long black hair and an above average height, she really didn't have much in the way to make her visually stand out of the crowd, or make her the be all or end all of her peers.

But today that was all about to change. Lynn modelled herself on her tiny room's single cupboard, running her hands across the bright purple top she was wearing as she stood to the side, bouncing herself up and down on her tip toes, trying so hard to pose herself just like a model whose picture was taped to the edge of side of the cupboard door.

Still her dull dark purple shirt and rather faded blue jeans, that were gradually turning white marred her appearance. As she tried in vain to put pins through her hair to tame the matted mess upon her head she groaned and forced the pot with hair pins down on the window shelf. Still as she stepped back from the mirror and looked at herself she could only frown at the scraggily mess of tangled black locks on her head, before sighing as three pins dropped off of her scalp causing the made up tangled carpet on her head to fall into an even bigger mess.

"Lynn? Are you ready dear?" A cheery voice called through prefabricated wall, the sound of a gentle rap against the door causing the girl to sigh as she pulled out a comb and began to straighten her hair once more.

"Almost," she cried back but groaned as the response came back as predictable as ever.

"Well you better hurry up, Siegfried and Karl ate all your breakfast again, and your toast is getting cold." The voice announced with an exasperated but firm tone, "And your father has already gone to work and I am taking everyone else to their schools. If you don't hurry up you'll miss the bus."  
"Yes mum," Lynn groaned as she looked up at the edges of her fringe, wishing that for once her hair would lie flat.

And then it did.

Lynn swelled with pride, her eternal crusade her hair had yield results after several days of perpetration. She was the master and her hair would submit to her will.

Still at that moment a fragment of the plywood roof peeled off and gently plopped onto her head, screwing it up. Lynn buried her face in her hands and let out an almighty groan.

"Also, Lisa darling, can you get off your tablet and get ready for kindergarten please," the voice now ordered as a series of small shouts began to emanate from the other side of the door. "Karl put that down!"

Behind Lynn two blue eyes popped out from behind a small black tablet and rolled in exasperation. "Yes mum," a tiny girl with red hair cried, jumping off of one of the tiny rooms two beds: the covers practically taking up two thirds of the whole room.

Lynn groaned again as she closed her eyes and looked around her cramped and tiny room. The single shelf split down the middle, her single cupboard half filled with her clothes and half with her five year old sisters. And she lamented as she looked down at her one good set of clothing, it too bought with shared money that her parents had given them Lynn and her siblings to spend while at the charity store.

But today was a new day, and within Lynn a fiery passion stirred as she gripped her fist tight and looked at herself dead in her baby blue eyes. She wasn't going to be average any longer: today she was going to make it big!

"LYNN! THE BUS IS OUTSIDE!"

"Ahhhh! No!"

Speeding out of there, Lynn nearly caused her little sister, Lisa-Bella, to spin around. Lynn grabbed her bag on the hook, and rocketed out of the caravan trailer, and headed to the gate of the trailer park. 'No more average,' she thought determinedly as she saw the yellow bus open its doors. 'No more average.'

"Hey scraggle hair move out!"

A sudden emanation of dust front the paved road shot up and blinded Lynn, the sight of a skateboarding girl zooming past her caused the young woman to fume as she caught sight of who it was.

She was sixteen, much like Lynn. Though unlike Lynn she had a dark tanned skin, possibly Brazilian or Saudi Arabian, with short platinum blonde hair, green eyes, a slim frame, and almost tomboyish appearance complete with a small chest, but had all the makings of the beginning of a athletic figure. She had a white and red striped t-shirt, white and red shorts that went to her knees, with brown sneakers, and a brown, unzipped, hoodie.

Her name was Patricia Lee, and she too was starting her third year of high school… and she had just left Lynn in the literal dust, as she skateboarded away from the bus stop.

Left coughing and spluttering Lynn eyes began to blur as they slowly enflamed from the sudden dirt kicked in her face.

She watched the skateboarding girl zoom past her again and leap up onto a nearby rail and grind along it before jumping off with a small three-hundred and sixty degree twist.

She began to try and continue running and thanked god as her hand managed to reach the side of the tall yellow school bus. Still she heard the bus begin to warm up and she made her way towards the door.

"Thanks Patricia," she mockingly called as she began to climb the steps of the bus only to feel a sharp pain in her shins as the doorway closed just as she was getting on and snagged her ankle. "Ahem?"

The bus driver was a thin aging man with glazed dead eyes and a blue uniform who was looking straight ahead with complete apathy. He didn't hear Lynn's abrupt plea, but when she reached up to grab him he recoiled almost in fear as he covered his face.

"Umm can I have my leg back? Please?"

The man while still in shock rocked his head back and forth in a hurried nod and pulled back a lever freeing Lynn and allowing her to stride up the isle and onto the bus. In all honesty though she was the second kid here, and the faded rows of brown seats lay disused except for one unfamiliar face who was immersed in what looked like the latest handheld. The sounds of something blasting something else were faintly audible over the noise as the decade old engine of the bus began to pull away.

Lynn though smiled, even as she steadied herself against the buses momentum. She almost rushed down to the back, taking up the very empty but larger seats at the rear of the bus. She briefly smiled as she looked around the deserted yellow transport and laughed, 'there were some perks to living at that trailer park, and being the first on-board had always given her first pick, seemed this year would be no different. Kicking her stick like legs up onto the back seat, Lynn's grin widened as she turned to look out the window.

As the bus pulled away from the curb again Lynn turned to watch the trailer pack disappear as she saw her mother drive her three siblings off to school. Today was a new day, no matter what Patricia or anyone else did: as she was going to make it at Franklin High this year or die trying!

And quietly Lynn began to hum under her breath.

* * *

 **Franklin Drive**

Franklin Drive was a clean neighborhood.

Little three story houses, identical in every way, stretched from end to end. Bright green gardens could be seen in front of every door, with little picket fences framing the grass, in a clear balance for the most reasonable amount of privacy and open friendliness. Only the most polite, highly-social people lived there, as well as a few religious community members who helped to keep it the happiest place in New Haven.

And its homemakers aimed to keep it that way!

But one house in question was possibly the purest example of this streets dedication to perfection. Part of a duplex with a three-story structure, it was painted from its grey roof to its green grass pristine white. A light blue front door with stained glass windows framed its covered porch entrance. And its brightly coloured flower beds were in the full bloom of late summer, gently coated by the two sprinklers that spread out across the front lawn.

It was Franklin 1304, home of the Jacksons. The proudest, blue blooded, white collar, family anywhere this side of the Atlantic.

To them, the only side that mattered.

However, on the third floor of Franklin 1304, at least one decent person was getting ready for his third year.

* * *

 **1304**  
 **Third Floor**

"Pencil case? Check! Packed lunch? Check! Hand cream? Check! Map to school... map to school..."

The young man spun around his room searching for the map, his concern to find it marring what should have been a perfectly smiling face. But then slowly he looked up at himself in his small bedside mirror and saw that the sandy blonde hair he had spent so long taming this morning had twisted into a matted mess again without any provocation.

His mind went onto auto pilot 'that would not do.'

He sighed at his appearance, still smiling through his annoyance, and began to comb it back into shape.

The boy in question was no older than sixteen, with clear skin and a bright expressionless blue eyes: he was the very picture of a modern American boy. Although in all honesty while he was fairly skinny, but his parents always pointed out 'not excessively so' and was an average height for his age, even possessing a broader chest 'of a real American'. Still it was the smart freshly ironed dress shirt, buttoned up to the collar and blue jeans that made him look like he was heading to a dinner party that set him apart.

His name was Jake Jackson, and he had to restrain himself from groaning through smiling teeth after he began to hear his mother's voice going over every correct stroke of the brush to bring out his 'lovely blonde hair.'

Again in his head he could feel her words echo around his skull as he took in his appearance. 'Remember Jake, a real America is always the model of civility my darling angel.'

The boy however let out a small moan as he face palmed, groaning at why his mother had insisted on him wearing these clothes: yet he froze as he heard her soft almost whisper like voice.

"Jake darling, are you ready? The bus has arrived," despite the unnatural softness, is mother coud somehow throw her voice with barely a whisper from the front door to any room in the house. And right now she was singing the words she had said to him every day he had gone to school. "Come down and give me a kiss."

Jake felt his body again fading into auto-pilot as he straightened up and tried to pat down his hair again. He moved out of his room and down the stairs, with a rehearsed upright posture, and the perfectly white wide smile spread across his strained face. 'Okay Jake,' he told himself, 'Smile.'

Walking down the polished wooden steps, onto the neat cream rug, the young boy straightened his back as he began to head towards the front door,. Yet as he walked a flurry of movement at the corner of his vision caused him to shift his gaze to the kitchen where they came to meet those of his own father.

A middle aged man, with blonde hair and a checked shirt turned to face him, he was a man at the end of his prime. Former muscle had begun to waste away, yet he stood with a posture as only a man could develop in the military. He glowered at Jake with a look realised translated to him as 'leave' and Jake gave a small gulp.

Yet as his father looked away and began to pace, he stepped aside to reveal his older sister, Mary, who sat further away in one of their houses many plush arm chairs. She looked at her brother with eyes that were so wide they could not hold anything other than a desperate madness. Her own long blonde hair looking rather untidy as black streaks of makeup could be seen sliding down her face from tears.

'Have they been arguing again' Jake thought in surprise as he stopped mixed step upon seeing his sister: almost instinctively he began to shift his direction from the front door and into the living room with its flower covered wall paper.

Like a wolf sensing a rival entering its territory his father stopped and his head snapped to the door of the living room. His eyes narrowed as they fell onto Jake. The professional lawyer didn't say anything, he rarely did, and yet the intenseness of the look was enough to freeze his son in place. He kept his expression very calm of course, his eyes soon softening as he then looked at Jake as if he was not even there.

And that was it; Jake 'was not there' he hadn't seen anything; he hadn't heard anything. No one 'ever' saw anything. Jake felt a pang of guilt as he heard his father begin to talk to his older sister again, his voice seemingly as calm as ever: and that is what sent a shiver down Jakes spine.

"Awww, there is my boy," the aging woman in her thirties said as Jake arrived at the front door, brushing down red her apron, and then placing both her hands on the side of her cheek as she gazed down at her son. "Oh - Are you no the cutest," she announced grabbing his cheeks and pinching them until they turned red.

Jake though resisted the urge to react and forced his smile to grow wider, hoping she would not ask why he had looked so glum. However he soon knew from his mother's awkward expression he must have looked unnaturally freakish. Though the woman chose to either ignore it or just didn't feel she had time to recite her ten point plan to for the perfect smile, as she walked into the kitchen and bring him a small metal box.

Jake mentally screamed too himself as he saw the thirty year old mascot on the cover of the tin, wondering why she kept insisting that he use this particular box. Still he wouldn't dare argue - not again.

"Be sure to come back home soon, sweetie," his mother told him, waggling a finger and then pressing it on his nose. "You have night classes in junior law school."

"Yes mommy," Jake called back as he closed the door and walked out onto their homes brilliantly arranged front garden. The red roses blooming in the late summer air, and the bright green grass rolling on and on in front of the simple three story model home: one of many in a row of hundreds.

Quickly taking a turn at the end of the houses small cobblestone path way he strode down the road, and soon saw several other kids his age nearing a bus stop at the end of the street. By the time he arrived there were five kids already there and several more were coming, and many of them were chatting eagerly away at each other. Still Jake shuffled up behind them and simply waited, slowly counting down the seconds down till the bus arrived.

"Twelve seconds" he whispered as the yellow vehicle rolled into view.

He was the last on, letting his fellow students go before him, and as he took a step onto the bus he heard a frantic shout from behind him, and instinctively he held it his hand to stop the door from shutting.

"Ummm, don't block the door," the wizened driver tried to tell him, although it sounded more like a request.

Still once the three students reached the bottom of the steps and clambered on Jake merely nodded to the driver saying very clearly: "I am sorry," before proceeding to the back of the bus.

Once there, he spotted Lynn, leaning against the window, half-asleep. He smirked, seeing her like this, as he sat down next to her, placing his bag atop his lap casually looking at her: her book bags being the only boundary between the two. 'It's hard to believe that this girl's so hyperactive,' Jake mused at his half-asleep friend. 'She actually looks cute when she's not running around half-cocked.'

Jake froze: true his parents were not around but he winced in memory of the last time his parents had thought he had said a rude word.

Suddenly the bus hit the curb and bounced everyone up in their seats, and sending Lynn's head smashing against a nearby glass. Rubbing at it Lynn blinked looking up and around spotting Jake and allowed her mouth to open into a toothy grin for him, and raising a small fist in front of her friend.

"Good to see you again Jake: looking forward to school?"

Jake nodded, hesitantly returning her gesture with a small fist bump and smiled. "Oh yes, it will be good to get away from... I mean get a new perspective on life."

"Still haven't told your folks you don't wanna be a lawyer yet, huh?" Lynn asked, having a deadpan smile on her face, knowing that Jake chickened out - Again.

Jake spluttered and looked away from Lynn shaking his head, "It's not that, it's just…!"

'How do I tell her?'

"Just what...?"

"Let's just say there is a reason why I never want you to meet my parents." He rubbed his arm and looked away from her with a saddened expression: the first one he had dared to make since leaving the house.

Lynn didn't notice though and rolled her eyes, "Why? Is it because they will not allow you to go around a girl's house?"

Jake shivered as he took a deep breath, he was about to answer before he sat up as he noticed the bus was beginning to slow down, "Oh we are outside Ryle's house!"

Lynn sighed, looking away, not able to see the sight of her friend, 'Go ahead… change the subject, Jake.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile**  
 **Stone Household**  
 **24 Hotspur Road**

The dilapidated house was nestled in a rundown neighborhood in the lower outskirts down by the salt marshes at the mouth of the Cherokee, where the woods on the south bank reached the sea. It was the poorest district in the entire city and the house looked no better than a dump. It was a single floor house with the yard looking worse for wear, and one window boarded up with planks because no replacement could be found. The uncut grass lay tangled amongst the wreckage of a broken lawn mower, while small piles of scrap and junk were heaped up here and there, almost pouring over the broken decaying picket fence. On the porch was a swing bench that was still in good condition. Yet a small potted plant rested on the still intact window, where a steaming pie rested.

Truly the house had seen better days, but those who dwelt within had some care.

After all it wasn't their fault.

* * *

 **Inside**  
 **2nd Floor: The Attic**

The only room on the 2nd floor belonged to a young man, who appeared to be a bit of a slob, as the room was messy beyond anything outside. Sleeping on the matrass whose springs had given away long ago, , the young black haired boy was sprawled about with the stained covers, allowing the dirty rags to hide the lower half of his body of the sixteen year old boy.

He didn't wear a top, showing he was quite skinny for someone of his age, although a small port belly rested under the covers. His black hair was very shaggy and limp almost covering his face, and his body was, while not unhealthy, marred by the tell-tale red spots of acne that seemed to spread across his face, chest and arms.  
Still he had had a rather friendly face, as he rolled over in bed clutching his pillow like a long lost teddy bear. Indeed he could even be called cute, as his light freckles offset against his deep chocolate brown eyes that opened. He rose and looked about blearily as the morning sun shone through the half open curtain and onto his mud ball of a home.

His name was Ryle Stone.

Ryle ducked his head under the pillow he was hugging though and let out a long snore as his father knocked on the trap door to his room for the third time that morning. "Ryle the bus is here you lazy dope," he said yawning himself. "You are gonna miss the bus."

Ryle could only groan as he tried to sit up from under his covers, pulling a slice of pizza, from last night, off his face as he surveyed his room. At this point even he felt it was a mess! Clothes lay everywhere, draws sat open their contents overflowing onto the floor and plates, cups and all manner of half eaten junk food lay scattered around his bed.

Tossing the pizza aside and watching it hit the wall just above his bin, but just below a poster of a swimsuit model. Ryle jumped out of bed to reveal he was still in his briefs, he scratched himself in several places around his acne and growled as It began to get out of control. Staring around he quickly pulled out a two day old t-shirt and a pair of jeans and socks that had been lying on the floor. Pulling them over his skinny frame, he patted the food baby he still had left over from last night, and burped rudely as he shook his shaggy black hair that fell around his face like a dog was sitting on his head.

"Ready," he called.

"Then hurry up and get your butt going," his dad called out with a firm tone, as he was brewing up some coffee for himself. "I know we're not exactly the ideal life in a family, but at least school and afterword's better than lying in bed in that landfill you call your room," his father added as he saw heard Ryle descend the steps to the kitchen.

Ryle rocketed down the stairs though, as he grabbed his shoes, running out barefooted, "See ya later, Dad!" He hadn't heard a word.

Seeing his son run off barefooted for the bus as the door closed behind him, Mr. Stone sighed, "Sheesh." He shrugged, turning to look at his wife who was putting another pie out on the shelf. "Well, there could be worse things for him to be doing after school."

"Like what," his wife asked tentatively, her voice rather casual as she walked back to her aging gas oven, "he did leave that gang."

"He could be doing drugs," the father said dismissively as he opened a can of beer, before he let out the most humongous belch.

* * *

 **Outside**  
 **Bus**

Leaping into the bus Ryle pulled himself up as he walked down the aisle and walked down to his two friends, taking a seat right next to Jake who wafted his nose as his friend arrived. He was nonetheless happy to see him, giving a dry smile as he nodded at his friend.

"No shower today Ryle?"

Ryle shook his head, "Nope. If there's one thing I know what a girl wants, it's a man that has a powerful musk."

Lynn pinched her nose, doing her best to breathe through her mouth, while not throwing up, "Ugh… exactly which girl would that be?"

Ryle held up both his arms, as he proclaimed, "Why all the girls, of course," while giving his friends and the back of the bus a dose of his 'pure pungent aroma.'

Jake and Lynn looked forward, and saw everyone trying to go up to the front. Apparently, everyone could smell Ryle's 'musk 'pretty well. And they too were holding their noses, doing their best not to take in the 'manly aroma' And to make the evidence rock hard… one of them poked his head out the window as if in preparation that he was going to be sick.

The three friends quickly began to chat however on the trip to their new school, each one of them going over what they had done over the holidays. The conversations were rather small each of their families being too poor to go anywhere exciting, or simply too stuck in their ways. They mostly recounted their few days together over the holidays, goofing off and visiting each other's homes, and how they were all to varying degrees glad to get away from their own families.

"Dad says the greatest country in the world is America," Jake said simply tilting his head back and groaning, "and that he saw enough of the world when he was fighting 'back in Nam!"

"Your dad has a screw loose," Ryle snorted causing Jake to glare at him but soon give up and sigh

"Its just the way my family want to live, and I have to support them..." Jake explained, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke, "he has looked after me after all."

"Still a dick."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Jake turned back to Lynn and raised a small eyebrow as he changed the subject. "So heard anything from Eve lately. I mean she hasn't said anything to me and..." Jake glanced at Ryle for a second and sighed, "I doubt she has contacted the lord and master of masculinity beside me."

However, both boys gulped as they saw a dark aura surrounding Lynn. It was clearly evident that whatever was going on with her was still leaving its mark, as even mentioning the name of Eve Loxley, 'their 4th Musketeer,' had become something of a taboo for Lynn.

She was hunched over, grabbing the top of the bus seat as she was mumbling to herself, though all of it seemed like she was berating her self-esteem as some form of self-mutilation of her soul.

The boys blinked at this, as Ryle asked, "They're still not talking to each other?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, ever since Lynn dumped us for the popular life, and then fell back down again, Eve hasn't come back let alone even forgiven her. I even heard she cut Lynn out of her favourite 5 on her phone. "

"Man, that's tough," Ryle commented. "And I thought Alexis splitting off was bad."

As Lynn turned her head back to face them both boys froze as they knew Lynn had heard them. Yet Lynn did not shout or yell but just sighed again.

"It's not that..." Lynn began, wincing as she heard the name of another friend she had hurt. "It's just... I haven't heard... anything, nothing at all. After her parents sent her off to that boarding school I thought we could use Facebook to keep in touch. But I guess not."

It had almost been two years since any of them had heard back from Evelyn 'Eve' Loxley. She had been the wild one of the group and complete rebel, a girl who would do what she wanted when she wanted. She was a total punk rocker, self-styled Goth and also a proclaimed witch: although no one, not even Lynn believed her. Still a smile crossed Lynn's lips as she remembered the occult ritual they had done when they were eight in hopes of growing up to be glamor models. Such memories held a severely bitter aftertaste now. She wasn't sure if she hadn't upset or annoyed Eve with her texts from her five minutes of fame maybe she had found new friends... hell maybe she had even gotten her acclaimed spells working. She giggled at that last part.

'Like magic is real.'

Watching Lynn head begin to droop as she stared down at the floor the young blonde haired man took a deep breath and placed a hands on his friends shoulder. "Look Lynn, I get it we all miss Eve. But it's a new year, and with that comes new opportunities, new friends and - "

The bus had stopped, jarringly breaking as it pulled up, silencing Jake's warm hearted speech as he was slammed into the set in front of him. The trio looked forward as they spotted a new array of people walking on.

And it was then they saw them.

Four girls strode onto the buss as if it was a limousine, each chatting as the strode towards the back of the bus, each of them the same age as Ryle, Jake and Lynn, each of them recognizable, and each of them drastically better looking.

The first to walk on was a tall blonde who looked older than she had any right to be. Her hair was a shimmering natural blonde that was straight and wavy, which danced around her head and parted right along the centre of her skull. Her eyes were a rich dark blue, like the dark depths of the ocean, while her face was long and mature with pronounced cheek bones and not an ounce of baby fat, except for her impressive chest for a girl her age. Her lean and skinny body was dressed tightly around yellow tube top, with a strap over her left shoulder and a short red mini skirt with varying chains hanging from it. She wore white high heel stiletto boots and a pair of long white socks up to her mid-thigh, that showed off her long legs of a dancer.

The second girl was wider than the other three, being more thickly built, but while you would be wrong to assume she was overweight. Her frame had wide sloping hips, and long powerful legs with a curvy build. She had warm pink coloured hair tied back into a short pony tail while a tuff of hair came down in a single bang along the left side of her round face next to her set of very large lips. She wore a more baggy but relaxed top with a low neckline, that was coloured grey with the words 'hot chick' plastered across it, yet clearly showed that despite her curvy frame it ended above her stomach showing off her flat stomach, and the top seemed to dangle away from her incredible large chest. Her pair of blue skinny jeans hugged her hips tightly, ending half way down her shin and she would wiggle them side to side as she walked in on her black high heels.

The third girl was an African American goddess with clear cold dark skin that possessed a cool grey tint. Out of four she was the slightest and skinniest with a fairly thin frame. But her face was angelic, with warm dark brown eyes, plump lips and skin so smooth it seemed to glow in response to the light, she wasn't as ample as the other girls but she knew how to dress. Her yellow tops hugged her waist as it pinched, while its short sleeves ended just below her shoulders, with its low U shaped neckline, while her white latex skirt ended just above her knees matching her black heeled boots with its dozen of straps. She briefly smiled at a nearby boy, running her hand through her long but thinly braided dreadlock pony tail, her dark black hair ending bellow her bottom as it swayed side to side, held back by two chopsticks poked through it.

The last one was the shortest by sure, but had the cute girl look down to a T, but mixed in the elements of a wild Goth. Her hair shifted in colour from light blue to aquatic green, and was tide back into a ponytail by two large decorative balls for her headband. She had the most even build, which was subtle but yet added to her incomparable cuteness. She had a wide blissful smile, bright green eyes and seemed to skip while she walked. She was dressed in a black jacket that his her sleeveless top that wrapped around her neck for support. Her skirt was purple and quite short, coming up to her thigh, and her white socks went up to her mid ankle. She waved at a few people as she walked on, and every single person waved back.

They were Zabrina, Thyme, Alexis and Sonata: also known as ''The Divas.'

They were the new local teen pop band that had just recently had their third break out success across their home state. The three were big at school. Bigger than big, when they had come together they had sung their way to the top of a state wide music competition, and after their break out success they had gone from a reasonably popular to the stand out crowd and were making headway of cementing themselves at the heart of the school this year.

"Oh my god this is amazing," Ryle whispered, as just about he and every other guy on the bus stood their feet and began to clap heavily for the arriving super stars. "I mean look at Alexis! She looks great!"

"I know Lynn," cried gushing to herself as she smiled at them, not noticing Jake roll his eyes as he sat back in his chair. "Oh my god their heading this way," Lynn then cried with joy adjusting the hem of her dress.

Indeed they were, as the four girls made their way to the very back of the bus they sauntered towards the trio with smiles. Smiles that soon started to look down at all three of the trio and transformed into amused smirks.

Lynn was the first to open her mouth, hurriedly trying to talk and not trip over her words, saying, "Hey Alexis. Congratulation on your third album, I mean its so great to - "

"Move."

The words came heavy and sharp as Lynn felt her mind shatter on hearing them. Looking back at Zabrina who had taken centre stage, she could see the blonde smiling down at her, specifically her, with her arms crossed, with a clear glint of something in her eye. Lynn went to say something but was shouted down.

"Listen here ugly I told you and your dumb bottom barrel rejects to move! So move!"

Lynn was at a loss for words, she tried to talk but found her mouth go dry. Still Jake stepped in and shook his head.  
"No I am sorry these seats are taken Miss Zabrina," his voice was quite firm and respectful, as he looked her in the eye, "there are plenty of other spare seats for you all to sit near one another and -"

There was a round of booing from the rest of the bus and Jake felt himself shouted down. Zabrina however smiled as she leant on Thyme's shoulder and spoke casually to her, almost laughing. "Oh look Thyme Mr. Church goer is telling us what to do; I mean I am surprised he can talk given how much of a baby he is."

Thyme, pout mouth parted into a toothy grin, "yeah," she said coldly as she leant forward onto his seat and held her face but an inch from his. "I mean did your mother dress you, you big baby?"

"Hey that's my friend you big -"

"No one cares you degenerate," cried Sonata, "and what couldn't afford the water bill this month? Again?" Her giggle was shrill and full of joy, but only for herself.

And yet everyone joined in.

There was a round of laughs from the rest of the bus, as a number of students took increasing interest in the scene at the back. Many of them laughed along, however many more remained uncomfortably silent. Still Zabrina turned her attention back to Lynn and grinned.

"Now I will ask nicely once again. Move it losers!"

"Hey we are not - " Ryle began but steadily and slowly Thyme raised her hands and began to chant that word over and over again.

"Losers."

And in response a cry from many other students went up.

"Losers. Losers. Losers. Losers."

And while most students stayed quiet, enough began to stand up and pound the back of their chairs in an almost barbaric war cry.

Standing up Lynn had, had enough and grabbing her book bag she marched down to the front of the bus, trying to hold back the tears. She tried to turn and say something to one of the girls, Alexis, something that sounded like "congratulations," but when the black haired girl turned away from her, she practically ran down to the front. Jake was very quick to run after her, but Ryle was having none of it.

"Hey what's the big deal," he cried jumping angrily to his feet, his hands balling into fists. "You can't just do that you unmitigated -"

"Oh boys," Thyme cried, battering her extended eyelashes at the rest of the bus.

Suddenly several boys were on their feet and charging straight towards Ryle. The Diva's parting as they descended on him. Grabbing and punching the rather dirty teen and hauling him down to the front. Ryle tried to fight but he was hammered by a fourth year too quickly to respond. Now dazed and battered the random gang hauled him down the aisle by his feet to the front, as he kicked and screamed in defiance, the whole way.

"Goodbye losers," Sonata waved with one hand while blowing a kiss at Ryle with the other.

"You can't do this," Ryle yelled shaking his fist at them.

"Oh man what a real club of losers," Thyme laughed, ignoring the black haired boys attempts to keep their attention.

"Yeah a real loser club!" Sonata giggled.

"A loser trio," smirked Zabriana as she sat down on the very centre seat of the bus crossing her legs.

Still finally talking Alexis sighed as she laid back into what had been Ryle's chair, "girls please, can we talk about something else?"

After being dragged down the front of the bus Ryle managed to crawl into a seat behind Jake and Lynn, with Jake trying to consul her dejected friend. "I just... I just..." Lynn took a deep breath and held up a hand for Jake to move back. "I am fine... its just..."

"Just what?"

Lynn looked at Jake and then at Ryle who was nursing a bruise on his arm and shook her head. "Its nothing. They were just mean and - "

Ryle however was not dropping it, "its not nothing Lynn! They humiliated us for no reason. I mean I can't believe Alexis did that to us after -"

"Ryle its over drop it. We have to fit in and sometimes that means letting things slide."

Ryle opened his mouth but was met by a hash glare from Jake who shook his head slowly from side to side, with a seriously stern expression. And from there the conversation was dropped.

Meanwhile at the back of the bus the Diva's were all laughing at their 'little joke' they had pulled, as Zabrina smiled at each of them. "Well done girls, step one is complete. Step two begins now!"

Thyme leant in closer to Zabrina and wrapped he arm around her frein, "so what's step two," she asked playfully a she inspected her nails.

Suddenly, Sonata's attitude changed from mean to air-headed and carefree, "Oooh, ooh, wait! Is it Lunch? Can we talk about lunch? Today, they're making it Taco Monday instead of Tuesday, and Tuesday is Lasagna." And then shivered in delight, "Mmmm, Tacos…"

"Sonata focus," Zabrina scolded, as she frowned and prodded the girl in her arm. "We need to get ourselves noticed when we arrive instantly, so we need to follow my plan to the letter: otherwise how will any of us get on the Ten!"

"The Ten?" Sonata asked slightly confused and earning her a groan from Thyme.

"You know the list of the top ten hottest and most popular kids in school! Keep up air head!"

Zabrina however laid back in her seat, pulling out her phone and smiled down at it, and then across at the backs of Lynn and her friends. "And I know just how to do it. We were passed over last year: but this year they have vacancies."

"The Ten," Sonata thought about it more, earning groans from both Zabrina and Thyme. But Sonata innocently shrugged, "Yeah, sorry, not ringing any bells."

"How can you go two years at school and not know! I swear the loser trio back there knows more than you!"

Thyme's comment fell deafly on Sonata's ears, as the small girl just perked up and giggled.

It was Alexis that saved the girls from gaining a massive headache, "Like a top ten playlist, the top ten popular boys and girls. Ten girls, ten guys."

"Oh, riiiight, the Ten," Sonata snapped her fingers, as she stated. "The Top Ten at Franklin High. The legendary tradition of the Top Ten most populars in the social order of Franklin High. Franklin High's Ten."

A long pause went out, as Zabrina's eyes rolled while Thyme was doing her best not to claw off her face. Not noticing their annoyance, Sonata looked to Alexis and asked innocently.

"That Ten?"

Alexis calmly nodded, "Yeah, that Ten."

Sonata snapped her fingers, "Got it."

Zabrina sighed and rubbed her eyes: "god it's going to be a long year!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Welcome to Franklin High**


	4. Welcome to Franklin High

**Full Moon Elementals**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** F **ranklin High... or How I Learnt to Love the System**

* * *

 **Franklin High**

Franklin High was one of the first in a long line of new freshly constructed schools born out of the Regan era's mad construction boom. Located on the residential side of the river, it sat closer to the coast than to the mouth of the Cherokee, and got a perfect view of the ocean.

Still the school was from the front nothing too special. With large open windows that offered a clear view of the classrooms, most of the buildings were part of the semi modern artistic trend from the mid to late nineties. Sloping roofs and odd angles to the buildings spoke to the architectural modern art roots, yet as you delved deeper into it you could find a myriad of different styles, most blockish and leaning towards the practical side, but all with at least some form of artistic flare, without making the whole thing look incomprehensible. Still the only building that stood out was the three story tall sports hall that rested at the furthest end of the campus. It was five times as wide as almost all other buildings, save for the main faculty building, and like the rest it was brightly coloured to complete its semi modern art look.

The school was large, spread over one mile a mile long campus and its size spoke to its four thousand student body.

As the buses all followed into the dropping point, one by one, single file, the buses when they reached it, stopped to allow the payload of students off. Like drones, they made their way off the busses and into the school: half-asleep, or groaning as a new year of learning commenced.

Most students were steered toward the front gate, however before the dejected trio could join the growing gaggle of students a sudden loud shout created by a megaphone erupted and they all turned towards a cheering purple haired girl who was jumping up and down with a pompom in one hand and a megaphone in the other. "Woo welcome back students!" She dig a backflip off the small white washed wall she was standing on and yelled again.

It was Jezebel Sigil: the schools local cheerleader in everything.

Dressed in the schools blue red and white uniform, the blue strapless bikini and frayed white skirt left little to the imagination as she swayed her hips and showed off her toned stomach to the crowd. She wiggled her hips from side to side, her fluffy and lustrous magenta hair flying in in the opposite direction to her body as if it had a life of her own. And the young Asian girl's smile seemed to glint in the late summer sun, reflecting its rays onto the students.

"Wahooo! Now can all students head to the main hall, the principle wants to give you all the warmest welcome!" She waved at two other girls who were carrying pom poms behind her. "Now if you would just follow Areena and Lo-"

At the moment, a balding overweight man with a moustache and wearing a gray business suit marched over and grabbed the microphone from the seventeen year old woman.

His cheeks seemed to puff out as he spoke as he waved finger, "Young lady. Will you please allow faculty to handle the job of overseeing the orientation of the new students? This is not a pep rally. Those aren't until a month from now. So please and try to refrain from acting out without faculty consent, Miss, Sigil."

The purple haired girl suddenly turned on the spot. Now scowling at the man who roared at her loudspeaker she yelled back with a voice that defended the mechanical machine she once held. "Stuff it baldy, you know the pecking order so scat!"  
The older teacher took a step back shocked and was about to reply when he saw another series of girls near 'Sigil' walk in, to almost surround him, and he quickly beat a hasty retreat. Sigil laugh of course before pointing the way to the gymnasium.

"Come on move it people it's the huge building in the back, you can't miss it." She playfully winked at the crowd and did that same dance with her hips, which a few other cheerleaders joined in.

Jake however scratched his head and looked at Lynn as they walked past. "Well that was of. I mean Sigil has never done that to a teacher before."

Ryle however shrugged placing his hands behind his head and giving everyone a quick whiff of his uncleanliness, "eh who cares, she is hot!"

"She's a control freak, and she's stuck up," Lynn stated, as she crossed her arms. "She'd probably dump you in a matter of minutes when you asked her for the first time."

"Yeah," Ryle sighed, as he looked at Sigil. "But man… it would be so worth it if it was a girl like her."

Like many of the students, the trio were quickly shunted inside the gymnasium. It was sizable with two main multipurpose courts, collapsible sports equipment and a favourite of all the students its own private forty meter pool. There were also upstairs areas for gymnastics and tennis, with at least one squash court and prized by many a complete weights and fitness room. True the only way to get in was to outside the ancient looking school and walk through what was either blistering heat of the summer or cold winter rain, but the air conditioning kept the temperature inside at a comfortable 20 degrees at all time.

Jake blinked at the whole thing before him and the others, but he was the only one to state it all, "I swear, every year, I want to know how they got the money for the place. I mean I swear they have gotten new equipment this year?"

"Eh but who is going to use it," Ryle said shrugging as he pointed up at the second balcony were behind three inch glass sat the fitness gymnasium.

"Well it is only the first day back at school Ryle," Lynn claimed, rolling her eyes.

Ryle shrugged as they walked jostling against the other students as he smiled, flexing one of his arms. "Maybe we should join the fitness club Jake: you know put some muscle on, get some girls?"

Yet Jake's cold stare of disapproval just made Ryle grin even more.

"Don't count your hopes on him, Ryle," Lynn stated, as she took Jake's arm, and then shook it around. "He's as scrawny as a scarecrow and thin as paper. You ever put a needle in him, the end will go out the other side."

Jake's disapproving scowl grew, as he grumbled, "Okay, I get it."

"And don't get me started on veins," Lynn stated, as she acted like Jake. "Oh, check the one near my wrist, I saw it moving blood through. Its probably bought about by the little stimulation and emotional reaction I have to my friends telling me I need to do some sports."

Jake sighed and shook his head, snatching his wrist back and walking at a far brisker pace then his friends. Lynn and Ryle grinned at one another and followed him and the rest of the crowd through a set of large double doors, into one of the two large multipurpose indoor sports fields. It had been filled this morning with thousands of collapsible chairs and even this early there were fully half that were still occupied.

Rushing after their grumpy blonde friend they joined him as he sat down near the front, and Lynn playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Oh come on, don't be such an ice queen," she teased smiling as Jake crossed his arms and looked away.

"Teasing people doesn't suit you Lynn," he huffed, turning a little on the fold up chair and muttering, "plus it should be ice king anyway."

Ryle kept smiling though, even as he dropped into his chair causing it to rock as he landed in it. "Oh come on Jake we were only teasing you. What's the harm it could do."

With a sternest the pair had rarely seen Jake rounded to face the pair and bored into them with his pale blue eyes. "We both know what happens when you 'tease' people." His speech held a heavy undertone of disapproval and almost a warning as he began to count off examples. "Like for example Ryle when you got arrested for just 'messing around.'"

Indifferent Ryle shrugged. "Hey how was I supposed to know throwing toilet paper at people's houses was a criminal offence: they do it on TV so often."

"Or the time you decided to run with that gang? Was that a smart move?"

At this Ryle tensed up and his own happy demeanour seemed to evaporate away as he met Jake with his own hash glare. Although his voice carried an uncertain waver as he spoke. "D-dude lay off."

Lynn nodded and turned to face her blonde friend and angrily poked him in the shoulder, "yeah lay off Jake that was too far."

Jake now turned to Lynn and shook his head. "Out of all of us Lynn I thought you would know the dangers of teasing people. After all you did ditch us all those years ago so you could go play school queen for two weeks."

Lynn blinked and crossed her arm collapsing back in her chair. "Your point," the black haired girl muttered angrily, as she turned away from Jake, trying hard not to let her own voice waver.

Jake's expression though remained as fixed as ever, "that it's a slippery slope. How long before you wind up doing what Zabrina did to us on the bus."

Lynn felt her face turn a bright pink as she shifted back to face him, "but that's just how high school is Jake," but her words sounded hollow as she watched Jake just lay back in his chair, his arms crossed as he stared into space.

"Should it," he asked to no one in particular?

There was a sudden fanfare of music, and the whole student body began to look about themselves at to see what it was for. The near on four thousand students began to twist and turn in mild surprise before seeing on the stage at the front a tall rail thin woman walk on in a smart business suit. She was followed by several people who were likely teachers, and five or six students who looked to be in their senior year.

Ryle leaned over, returning to his attitude before Jake got to him, and teased, "Look, it's the Wicked Witch of the East."

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please," the woman stated. She tapped into the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Good evening everyone, for those who are joining us this year I am Mrs Queen, your current Principle and am glad to welcome you to today's welcome talk."

Ryle groaned as he whispered to Lynn "Oh god here we go."

Principle Queen smiled as she adjusted her tie and began to speak in a firm tone. "Here at Franklin High we pride ourselves on our facilities, as well as our ordered and enthusiastic student body. For the last twenty years we have grown our school into the largest establishment within New Haven and we are happy to accept our newcomers -" For a second her eyes seem to drift across the hall, only to settle on the Divas where her pursed lips broke into a smile. " - and most prestigious students."

Lynn arched an eyebrow looking at the Divas who were five rows in front. 'Wonder why she singled them out?'

However Principle Queen continued on, talking with a firm voice that carried an air of calm that began to sweep thought the stadium. "It is our mission at Franklin High to cultivate the best, the brightest and the brilliant and forge you into the most model citizen you can be. We are here for you to make your time here both pleasant and educational -"

There was a small boo from within the crowd but the principle chose to ignore it: simply saying. "While at the same time ironing out unruly individuals." Tapping her fingers upon the podium, the woman smiled, which looked painful as it spread across her strained face. "Yet we are inclusive and welcoming, and we accept people of all race, religion and beliefs, under one banner and bring us all together as part of a common duty towards our school." Raising her hands above her head, she opened her palms almost as if to offer some invisible giant some kind of offering. "And it is with great pleasure that I now introduce you to your school president and representative. Catherine Queen!"

The hall was filled with a smattering of claps, but the trio joined in reluctantly.

"She still makes this place sound like a Nazi recruiting camp," Ryle sighed, as he whispered to Lynn, as he quoted, "I mean, 'We shall shape you into model citizens'. Yeesh."

Yet it was at that moment Ryle half smile faded as he looked to the stadium in awe. It happened the same way every year. A senior student walked up to the stadium as the clapping slowly died down, and almost everyone stared on in a stupefied state.

"And here comes Adolf Hitler himself… or herself," muttered Jake as he shook his head at his two friends.

From beside the stage one of the many students stepped up and everyone was a little taken aback. This girl was indescribable, a perfect and indescribable beauty. Long flowing ruby red hair fell down her back in curled tassels: that bounced as she walked. Each step seemed calculate and overly long, as each toned creamy white limb took one carefully placed step and then another, swaying her sculpted hips from side to side: the short blue dress bouncing from side to side as well with each long step. The faint clipping of her heels audible against the walls of the stadium in the total silence of her ascension.

It became clear as she neared the podium that the whole room was holding its breath, each gradual step seeming like an eternity for everyone involved. Indeed you could hear the mass of a thousand soft gasps as she carefully flicked back that long red hair, pushing it just behind her ear and letting it gently recoil and form back into its perfectly silky shape.

Now nearing the steps the principle stepped back and smiled down at the girl who nodded back respectfully as she ascended the steps, her perky chest bouncing within the confines of her pink backless black tube top, as she adjusted the white jacket she was wearing.

Coughing gently into the microphone everyone leaned in to listen, the angelic face, her pointed chin and dark green eyes mesmerising everyone who looked upon her as she flicked back a single bang that fells between her, nose out the way. Her pink lips opened and she began to talk.

"Hey there everyone," she said. There was quiver in response as everyone drank in the richness of her deep sensual voice. "Glad to see everyone made it here today." There was a faint cheer from within the crowd and everyone looked around to see who it was, but Catherine just laughed and said, "oh why thank you," pushing back the hair a little further this time, allowing her perfectly manicured nails to run through its reflective strands.

Ryle was instantly drooling over this girl, as it was evident, "Man, she's so hot.."

Jack shook his head turning to look at the floor, "if my parents knew I was here."

Lynn leaned in, as she replied, "You're so lucky then. They would have shipped you off to Switzerland in no time flat." But then she went starry eyed, as she smiled, "I so wanna be like Catherine up there. All pretty, confident…"

"And popular," Jake questioned.

Lynn nodded, "Very popular."

Catherine reached the podium and tapped the microphone, but she didn't need to get anyone's attention. "Welcome everyone; it's so great to see you here."

"Great to see you too lovely," Ryle whispered as he stared out from within the mass of the crowd.

"I am so glad you are all here today as I just want to go over some little ground rules."

Lynn covered her mouth as she gushed out loud smiling as she tried to hold in her excitement. "Oooh she is so cool!"

"Now here at Franklin High we like to make sure everyone has a place, so you will all be asked after leaving to fill out a few simple tests." She motioned to the end of the row where a number of students were handing out slips of paper. "There are three in all and you will need to hand it in by the end of the school day. And don't worry these will affect your grades in no way, but will help us find you the right spot where you can help our lovely school." She winked and clicked her fingers pointing out at the crowd with a shining smile. "Because it's you that makes the school what it is!"

There was a sudden smattering of claps and a few cheers, even Lynn clapped madly along with Ryle who cheered to the high heavens, much louder than everyone else. Indeed small trails of confetti fell from the ceiling as Catherine pointed to the ceiling and yelled "welcome to Franklin High everyone!"

Although everyone clapped, Jake seemed a bit wary about this whole test thing.  
"This place is just crazy," Jake mumbled to himself, not knowing what he had gotten into when he went to this school. As the lock clicked between his fingers the latch came off and he opened it up and began to place his books inside.

Yet beside him both his friends muttered to each other.

"Okay so the questions are a little different this year." Lynn mulled through the sheet, scanning the second and third sheet before she grabbed a pen and began to answer the questions: leaning on her locker for support.

Curling his lip Jake just scowled as both Lynn began to fill out the beginning of the form and Ryle was just leaning against his locker reading his. "Really guys?"

Yet the pair just ignored him.

"Okay so am I interested in fashion?" Lynn smiled and nodded, "Yes." Her eyes scanned the text a she read off the next question. "Are you stylish?" She looked down clothes, the purple top while clean and new was badly highlighted by her frayed jeans.

Her pen hesitated over the question.

"Lynn!"

"Huh?"

Shaking her head as she stared around to see where the voice had come from, Lynn looked like a confused puppy, and when she looked up she could see Jake standing over her: his books slung under his arms.

"I don't know why you fawn over this test. We given it every year and we never move."

"Mostly because we copy Lynn," Ryle answered frankly as he watched a pair of girls walk past.

Lynn jumped up though, springing up in front of Jake's face with a raised eyebrow signalling her smirk. Her bemused smile however only broadened as she looked at the unflinching face of Jake, which refused to break. Eventually Lynn's smile cracked.

"Jake. These are important." She pushed the 'test paper' into his chest as if to stress its significance.

Jake however pushed it back. "No its not. Its sycophantic social Darwinism."

Lynn pouted. "Yeah well these test help the ten find out where your best suited at the school so..." Lynn shrugged. "Its preferable to being one of the anti gang."

At that moment several youths strolled down the hall in a large mob. They wore black, some were dressed in leather, studs and chains. These clothes did not seem to suit them, almost mismatching in size and shape, but they all seemed to glower at anyone who dare look in their direction.

Lynn looked at them cautiously as they past. "You even in with the school or out with... them" she nodded to the passing group. "Remember Ryle tried hanging with them in first year and look what happened to him.

Ryle laughed. "Yeah almost suffered the family curse."

"Ryle! Getting thrown in prison is no laughing matter!"

Ryle though shrugged at Jake's comment and sighed. "Yeah... but it wasn't my fault." However before either of his friends could comment he held up his hands and then licked his hand to slick back his hair. "Hold that thought, she is here."

Ryle smiled as he bounced his eyebrow at Catlin, ""Hey, Beautiful. Is it a good day, or are you the reason things have brightened up?"

Both Lynn and Jake sweatdropped at that, as they thougth the same thing, 'That is the cheesiest thing i've ever heard.'

Not stopping as she walked past Catlin was a tall girl, about five foot nine. Athletic in her build with some womanly features she had freckles on her face that made her look a lot cuter than her more sporty build would reveal.

Still clad in a white knee length dress and magenta shirt she opened her locker and non-commitmently said.

"Hey Ryle."

That was all the black haired boy needed.

"You look good. Did you work out over the summer. Or are you just naturally coming that beautiful?"

The girl behind the locker giggled, although not as if she was flattered, more at the cheesiness at the joke. She grabbed a few more books and closed her locker before heading off.

"Cute of you to say Ryle." She began to walk away and Ryle began to follow.

"Say you want to mee…"

Ryle chocked as Lynn yanked back on his collar and dragged him away. There was an awkward silence and Catlin just giggled. "Maybe you should ask her first." She gave a final wave, before she then she faded into the moving crowd of students.

Ryle eyed Lynn and opened his mouth before the girl slammed Ryle's own questionnaire into his chest.

"Questions first. Otherwise the ten will stick you in the anti-gang again." Lynn marched past and headed for a pair of double doors not to far off.

Ryle just muttered as he and Jake followed. "This deal is getting worse all the time."

Walking outside into the summer sun, the Trio found themselves in a small plaza at the centre of the university. Two story buildings flanked them on five sides and a small fountain sat at the middle of the perfectly ordered pentagram. Leaving the slate path, the trio walked out onto the ground where Lynn began to rapidly fill out the questionnaire.

Jake just sighed. "Seriously is there ever a point to any of this?"

Ryle just smirked ."I'm just staring at the scenery." His eyes followed a group of girls oogling them as they walked by.

Jake just snorted as he lay back onto the grass. "I mean... to this whole school. What does popular get you really?"

As if in answer Lynn sat up and with almost half the plaza turned their head to a nearby door.

Her heart was caught in her chest as she and the other one hundred girls scattered around saw an answer to Jake's question. "That."

Crossing the plaza were three boys walking in a line as the crowd seemed to part for them as they walked. They carried themselves with confidence and authority, each step and casual smile, and eve the small wink two of them occasionally gave off told you two things. They were hot and they knew it.

The first one was a tall senior, with broad shoulders and a muscular physique and a face that just screamed pretty boy. All his edges were soft, smooth, his high cheeks offset by the gentleness of how his skin moved around them, while his light brown hair swayed around his head in an unkempt look that only added to his appearance. Like the others he wore what the trio could only assume to be the sports teams uniform for when around school, with its purple coat, white sleeves and blue faded jeans. Still unlike the other two he was not winking at anyone as he walked past: in fact he didn't seem to care others were looking at him.

Matthew Corvin was the most popular, the most pretty, the best looking and probably the kindest person in the whole school. He was last year and the year before home coming king and he had lead the school's American football team to victory three years in a row.

And behind him came his two friends.

Jake looked at the forlorn look in her eyes, and then stated, "Okay, but you know that doesn't last, right? It's just a fad-relationship. And in the end, they'll dump you for someone more, um... what's the word I'm trying to use?"

"More Babe-ish," Ryle asked.

"Not a real word, but accurate," Jake commented.

Lynn's eyes however had devolved into hearts by now and her vision flitted between the two boys behind Mathew and the boys behind him.

Vik was a dark skinned boy, heavy set and broad in the shoulders, with a chest that complimented his powerful muscle. His green shirt looked painted on, and his short cropped hair, while fluffy, was complimented by his goatee and his rugged appearance and charming smile, as he clicked his fingers and pointed at every girl that swooned before him.

Kei Lo was an Asian sixteen year old young man with a slim body, the looks of a supermodel, and the fashion to go with it. He had dark black hair that spiked forward in the front with everything combed neatly on the sides and back, Dark Brown eyes hidden behind sunglasses, and a yellow piercing on his left ear; an indication to the girls that he was straight and available to them. He wore a black t-shirt with a yellow and brown hoodie, with a yellow body and brown hood and sleeves, with the sleeves rolled up military style on his elbows, a black and brown wrist chain on his right wrist, and a thumb ring on his right thumb. He wore black jeans with two black belts dangling on the sides connected to his back like suspenders, and black sneakers with white toes and heels.

Combined their presence seemed to disarm everyone in the room. Girls seemed to be completely incapacitated and the boys backed off, giving them a uninterrupted path to the other side of the plaza.

Mathew seemed not to notice the girls, or more rather he seemed like the brooding loner of the three. But the girls still fawned over him as they gasped cooed, and nearly fainted to the ground. They seemed to picture him as a younger, less defined Adonis, who didn't seem to place pride on his ego and looks.

Lynn waved enthusiastically as he got close, her grin wide as she bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet.

Jake narrow eyes did not alter an inch and he stared at his friend, his own mind wondering what was compelling him to behave in such a fashion. Still Ryle's own exasperated expression as he turned back to the questionnaire, glanced up and once more saw Jake turn to Lynn.

"Come on," he asked the brown haired girl as he took a step towards her. "Don't tell me you..."

Jake's words trailed off as he noticed she wasn't listening. In fact she wasn't doing much of anything. Her eyes appeared to be bulging out of her sockets, as her hands were clasped tightly over her own heart as she began to seemingly leer gobsmacked across the plaza. Her mouth twisted into the most sickening grin of pure joy, and looking around she wasn't the only one.

Jake groaned, 'Of course she'd be ogling boys at this point.'

Ryle noticed this, and nudged Jake, "Dude, why don't you ever make a move on Lynn? I mean, I get I was the third best friend before Eve, but dude, she went to you, and I swore when I see you two together, you're at your happiest when it's with her. Maybe you should ask her out or something. Might make her humble to be dating someone she likes hanging around with, instead of just dating good looking shallow guys like that."

Instantly Jake began to freeze up and on reflex he stepped away from the oblivious Lynn. His limbs did not respond and his entire body became a dead weight t him as he spluttered and groaned. His response became laboured his mouth moving but no words could be said as his eyes darted between Ryle, Lynn and the three boys who were getting closer.

"Just kidding." Ryle then said his grin stretching from ear to ear, "I know you two aren't like that."

"Then why did you say all that," Jake asked, easily annoyed?

"Just wanted to see your reaction."

Jake looked to Ryle with a deadpan expression on his face, "I hate you at times. You know, that right?"

It was at this point the three boys were passing the trio, Kei Lo smiling and waving at all the girls. Lynn seemed instinctively drawn to him, her feet carrying her, her steps smooth yet laboured as she looked up at the older student with stars in her eyes, her smile exploding into what could only be compared to numerous fireworks as she felt her throat go dry. Soon she was almost in the way of the student and she began to try and greet him only for –

Kei Lo knocked Lynn out of the way to head over to the boys, his sheer bulk her knocking her down with the slightest grave of his arm, the sheer weight causing the tall girl to crumble. Jake and Ryle voiced their protests but it fell on deaf ears as the crowd began to drown them out with their own yells of joy and excitement. Only the first boy turned back to look at Lynn who she saw looking at her and he called back a faint 'sorry' as Jake and Ryle helped her too her feet.

"Oh my god," Lynn cried loudly. "He talked to me!"

The two boys looked at each other in confusion, and then back to Lynn slowly, as Ryle asked, "Really?"

"I barely heard anything," Jake replied.

"Not to mention the way he did it, I don't think he was serious," Jake implied. "He didn't look serene enough."

But Lynn watched the boys fade off into the crowd, her hands clasped together as she and dozens of other bystanders just looked on in awe. "They are so dreamy." Jake and Ryle just looked at one another, Jake kicking the ground as he watched Lynn stare off after the boys, as he felt a pang in his chest.

Sill the fiery feeling wasn't around for long, as he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around, only to bump into something soft and squishy. Looking up between the girls breasts he jumped back in fright, yelling at the top of her lungs in utter shock.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," Jake cried in terror as Jezebel Sigel began to back away instantly realising it was the girl with megaphone from before.

"Oh my god you perv," the purple haired girl cried as Lynn and Ryle spun around to look at the dark purple haired girl who was just covering her chest as she cried out, "I come to help you with your sheet and you try and... you try and..."

Jake held up his hands and bowed his head, "I am sorry you just startled me I didn't mean anything to... I am sorry."

Ryle leaned in, as he stated, pointing to Jake, "Don't worry about him. He's less of a perv and more of a girl-phobic."

"Nu-huh," Jezebel replied with an unconvinced smile as Ryle began to give her the once over. "My eyes are up here ugly," she added coolly pointing at her face.

Jake rolled his eyes, as he now apologized, "You'll have to forgive my friend, Ryle Stone. He's the true pervert."

At first the cheerleader seemed face seemed to grow stern as being a lot taller than either of them, looked down on them from her new high heels and tapped her chin. Slowly though her expression shifted into a smile, before rolling into a laugh, as she covered her mouth and looked away blushing.

"Duely noted... and Ryle Stone you say?"

The black haired boy sleeked back his hair with a confident smile, "you know it baby!"

"Oh boy," Lynn sighed, as Jake shook his head.

But to the girls credit all she did was smile, even as she looked to Lynn and seemed ecstatic to see her. "Say girl are you Lynn by the way?"

Freezing up like a block of ice the girl nodded her mouth forming the words "uh-huh," as she edged in closer, her grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Oh good I was looking for you especially."

Lynn seemed to freeze as she pointed to her own face. "Me?"

Gently waving Jezebel motioned for the trio to come in closer as she winked at them playfully, her voice suddenly becoming low and excited. "I hear you want to be popular," she told her with a sly smile as she looked around to check no one was listening.

"Don't ask how I know. I just know people, and one of them told me about you and…" Her joyful laugh became a small giggle as she again covered her mouth. "It's just that I was told by a friend that she is organising a contest of sorts and she was wondering if you wanted to join."

As I on que, collectively the trio turned to look at one another.

"I don't know," Jake commented rubbing his chin as he looked at the girl. "I mean we have to get home before its dark and…"

Lynn's hand seemed to snap out of nowhere into Jake's head and wrap her arm around his neck as she pulled him into a choking hug. "Heh, heh. Ignore Jake... he is an idiot," she said nervously, "please tell us more."

The girl smile didn't falter no as she gave a small wave and a soft pffft as if it was nothing. "oh no I get that. Friends say stupid things sometimes and need that little reminder. Don't they," she pinched Jake's cheeks as Ryle seized Lynn's arm.

"Dude Lynn your choking him."

Lynn only huffed and turned away as the girl just giggled as she spoke, "anyway y name is Jezebel Sigel, local enthusiast and campus helper for all your little needs and wants." Stepping in close she grabbed both Ryle's and Lynn's hands and pulled her close as she then whispered, "and I hear from a little birdy you want to be popular... you want to be in the ten!"

Lynn and Ryle blinked in surprise as they said the name in unison. "The ten?"

But Jezebel just tapped her nose, "our schools most popular and interesting students. "I dare say you have a shot for this years... candidates, and one of your students has organised a little game to help determine this."

"Really who?"

Jezebel just continued her unflinching smile and turned away, "oh that would ruin the surprise" she told Jake as she began to wander off. "Just be in the cafeteria after school... everyone of note will be waiting."

Letting the girls sing song voice fade within their minds as she almost skipped off seemed to leave all three of the trio in a daze, each of them processing what they had just been told. Lynn was the first to speak.

"Guys do you know what this means?"

"Oh yeah," Ryle added giddily.

"I'm going to miss my tutor… aren't I" Jake sighed, not liking this one bit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At the edge of the plaza Zabrina, behind the crowds and the bushes, leaned against a pillar and stared angrily towards Lynn, who was just slipping out of sight. The beautiful blonde glowered as her eyes seemed to come alight with a silent fire. She watched as the magenta haired Jezebel walked off, and smiled as she saw her wave in the direction of the bush she was behind.

Zabrina smiled.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Cafeteria  
**  
The school cafeteria was not like the rest of the school. Unlike the dozens of classrooms or sports halls, gilded in modern art or postmodern structures, science the cafeteria was actually rather standard. Unlike the science wing, with its state of the art laboratory, installed last year, or the decaying music and drama block, laid out like a gigantic brick, the cafeteria which sat near the centre of the school, and overlooked an open field, was nowhere near as cleverly designed, looking like a normal building with a slopped tile roof.

Inside it was Spartan too. Beyond a slanted glass window, that ran the length of room, and offered an unobscured view of the race track there wasn't much that made it in the way special. Their were the rather cheap but durable tables that were semi bolted to the floor; there were the inexpensive plastic chairs that always seemed to rock back and forth on the metal legs they were glued to, and there was the long serving area with a flimsy see through spit shield for the most minimal of hygiene purposes.

It wasn't great, but to many a student it was home. And for Lyn, Jake and Ryle they wouldn't have traded it for anything else.

The day had flown by rather quickly, after the immediate fanfare and excitement of the first few hours and getting to know their new home room teacher, the students had been given two short classes before being allowed to go home.

The classes themselves English and Maths had been rather basic, and had gone over some rather simple principles that Ryle still had struggled to grasp. Lynn and Jake had managed to ace the small maths quiz given to them, but had mostly been some basic multiplication and divisions. Jake had been given a thumbs up by their teacher but otherwise the class had ended with the ringing o the bell and the always present groans from the students.

And immediately afterwards all three of them had headed for the cafeteria.

Ryle slumped down into a chair in the hallway. "UGH, I just wanna go home now, guys."

But Lynn, seized him by the arm and hauled him into the cafeteria with Jake in tow and parked him in the seat next to her.

"Just wait," she hissed angrily as her eyes scanned the thirty something students scattered around the hall. It was a sizable turnout.

But Ryle placed his head on the table and groaned.

"Didn't you want to come to this earlier," Lynn then hissed, causing Ryle to only groan more.

Jake however just rested his arms on the sheen manufacture plywood coated in plastic that was their table, absently checking his watch and slowly watching the hands tick by. "I am just worried my parents will come to pick me up if I am not back soon," he glanced at the door and shook his head. "I technically have my tutor this evening."

Lynn just scoffed. "Don't worry security won't let anyone on grounds without permission."

Jake just snorted. "You think that will stop them." He then glanced around the room and shifted uncomfortably. "Moreover who do you think told that Jezebel to invite us?"

Lynn just shrugged, abut still smiled. "Don't know and don't care. This is our chance to impress the popular kids!" Her eyes fell on Zabrina and the Divas and she blinked in surprise as she saw them wink at her: all except Alexis.

But Ryle changed the subject, as he asked Jake, "Wait, you have a tutor? What's she like? Is she hot? I bet she's catholic school-girl hot, right?"

Jake rubbed the lids of his eyes and leaned onto the table, slowly trying to ignore his exasperation from his friend. However at that moment the doors to the school opened up and in came the same girl from earlier, Jezebel, walked in.

Ruffling her purple hair, she sauntered in flanked by a pair of senior girls who were each equally made up as her. They rolled their hips and smiled at the students, as one pulled down her shirt a little which caused all the boys in the room to go wide eyed in shock. Except Jake who ducked his head into his hand as he shielded his eyes from view.

"Heeeelllllooooo, students"" Jezebel strode into the middle of the room as two of the girls who had marched in with her did a some cartwheels and danced with pompoms. Jezebel in turn jumped up onto the table, pointing at the ceiling as she reached down to her hips for her microphone she had been using earlier. "Are you ready to earn your stripes!"

It was like everyone was suddenly on their feet.

"YEAH!"

Jezebel grinned and pointed at one table in particular and cried, "are you ready!"

There was another round of "YEAH!"

"Are you ready," she asked the next table?

Again there was another set of "Yeah's" followed by one student whooping like crazy.

And then her gaze fell on Jake, Lynn and Ryle's table. "How about you!"

Lynn leapt up onto the table just like Jezebel screaming her lungs out. "oh hell yeah," she cried as Ryle followed in with a strong fist pump and yeah. But yet Jake remained silent still burying his head in his hands. By now his skin had begun to turn a bright red.

Jezebel though didn't seem to care and went onto the next few tables until the whole room was filled with cheers.

As the cries began to die down and the students slowly settled back into their plastic seats Jezebel lowered herself onto the table, and kicked her long legs playfully as she looked around the room

"Okay so - your all here because you want to prove to the school that you are brave right? That you have the stuff to be part of Franklin's A-Team?"

A few students sat up and cheered a few more Yeah's and Jezebel giggled and waved for them to sit down. "Good enthusiasm, I like it. But rather we have a few assignments for you," she held out her hand and was given a series of cards by one of the two girls who followed her in. "Thanks Veil. Now -" her voice grew louder as she peered around the room, her large pale grey eyes narrowing as her full lips parted with a sly smile.

"Oooh me, me!"

Everyone's head turned to face Lynn was stretching out her arm and smiling like crazy as she seemed to be reaching towards the handful of cards. For a moment everyone seemed a little taken aback by the sheer split second decision, even Jake was left momentarily flabbergasted before he grabbed Lynn by her purple top and hauling her back into her seat.

"Lynn," he whispered, "we have no idea what these jobs are?"

But the damage was done as Jezebel crossed the hall and laid smiled at the trio, who looked up at her with awe as she and the three girls who accompanied her all grinned with their hands on their hips.

"Well then," the leader chimed with a voice a soft as cotton. She slid a card across the plastic coated wood pulp and looked at her friends at either side of her. "here is your assignment." And as Jezebel turned around she glanced over her shoulder to watch the three to scramble for what they had been given. Then slowly she glanced across to the Diva's and gave Zabrina a little wink.

Jezebel walked over to the trio, as Lynn quickly took the letter in her hands, ripped it open without hesitation, and pulled out the paper to see what task awaited them.

Arranged on a piece of paper was a headline straight out of the local newspaper, the words 'Mysterious Disappearances in Woods' followed by a short article reading as such.

'A string of disappearances along local nature trails in the Gold Forest leave expert baffled as four people are now reported missing after traveling to the areas. The police have been investigating a local recluse Sakura Hinata in regards to these disappearances, as the missing persons were reported to have been seen last in the vicinity of her house. Although no formal changes have been filed against Miss Hinata, who has lived alone in the woods for over four decades, this has not been the first time mysterious goings on have been sighted near her home.'

The trio glanced at each other as they finished the article, wondering what on earth it could mean. Each of them began to read and reread the article again as if to find some hidden clue. In curiosity Lynn turned the small article over and on the card on the other side. In hastily scrawled letters a series of words had been cut from the another newspaper and arranged into a sentence.

'Rumours say old Hinata is a witch'

'Go to her house'

'Find proof'

'And prove yourself.'

Ryle arched an eyebrow at this dare, while Jake paled at this. Lynn was unknown as the two boys didn't see her face. Though Jake gulped, as he spoke up, "Um, sorry, but I don't think…"

"We'll do it," Lynn shouted, looking determined rather than scared.

The trio where then greeted by one of two girls who had joined Jezebel and given an address and a bus route to take, as well as explicit instructions to bring the proof back to the Cafeteria. Jake continually opened his mouth to object, but Lynn just spoke over him every single time, waving him off as she just nodded and practically charged off once everything had been explained. Ryle was quick to follow, but Jake paused as he trotted out, glancing back at Jezebel who smiled at him as he left.

He wanted to say something, wanted to call her out on the insanity of this: why was this necessary to be popular? Why go annoy an old woman? Why potentially break and entre? But as he opened his mouth he found Lynn suddenly grabbing his arm and hauling him away as he cried out in shock.

As soon as he was gone the purple girl laughed and turned to briefly inspect the other students who were getting their own dares and instructions. She smiled as she walked past Zabrina who was casually talking with her band, bending down and whispered in her ear with a quiet joy. "You were right, they did fall for it."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Raiders of the Haunted House**


	5. Things Man was not Meant to Know

**Full Moon Elementals**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Things Man was not Meant to Know**

* * *

 **Late that Night**

 **Evening Bus**

The resulting bus ride had been a drawn out affair. None of the trio spoke as they sat at the back of the late evening bus, as the sun slowly sank behind the wood covered mountains that rose up on the outskirts of the city. As the group drove further and further out of town, the city, with its modern sky scrapers; flats, apartments, gave way to houses and bungalows eventually transitioning into the cheapest of accommodation and further trailer parks.. After a while, when trees had become more common than buildings log cabins replaced these, save for the isolated woodland manor that sat perched on a small hills, looking back over the city.

Ryle smiled as he drove past his house: the wood sat almost directly behind it.

It had been a two hour long trip, and the low hanging clouds were beginning to turn red as the sun became obscured by the great mountain range that loomed at the east to south end of the curve in the riverbank.

During this Lynn obsessed over the note, while Ryle tried to play spy the cutie out of the window. Jake just stewed in the corner occasionally going to say something before falling back into his moth eaten seat without a word.

However, Ryle stopped, as he looked over to seeing Jake stewing like crazy. He looked to Lynn, as he tapped her shoulder, "Lynn?"

"Yepa, what is it," she asked, not even bothering to turn to Ryle.

"Maybe you should talk to Jake," he calmly advised with a hushed whisper, "I don't think out of all of us, he's the most enthusiastic about this."

But Lynn did not. Instead she waved Ryle away and remained quiet, her expression flitting between confusion and confidence. As at first she seems about to reach out to her friend, but then is pulled back to her phone for 'research.' And by the time anyone said anything it was the bus driver pulling up to the curb and yelling down the deserted and dilapidated bus.  
"Last stop!"

Now outside the trio watched as the bus pulled away down the woodland lane, disappearing into the depths of the gathering twilight of the evening dusk. A few roads to other private homes ran away from the lonely county street; but none of these homes could be sighted as each one ran up into the surrounding hillside and into the intensifying shadows of the woodland trees.

Lynn though wasted no time with pressing on, finding the address they needed in a faded carving on the base of an ancient oak she cried out to the pair. "It's This way," before breaking into a jog and running up the dirt route that peeled away where it forked from the main concrete road.

The track was a rather basic affair, there were no signs or indication of how far the house was, leaving the trio walking in silence with only the crunching of their feet as they walked slowly towards their target. Over time the rows of furs and other trees gradually blended into one large tunnel, stretching off into the distance both ahead and behind them, as the darkness grew preventing any of them seeing into the canopy of trees and the woods beyond. After fifteen minuets the group soon began to climb a slowly steepening hill, mud and dirt being kicked up, their finer clothes being dirtied and marred with dust as they went. All save for Ryle who already looked as though he had rolled around in the stuff.

It was at this point Jake snapped. "Okay stop!"

His two friends spun on the spot facing their blonde companion with mild surprise, "Jake," Lynn asked with mild surprise?

"Okay just stop," Jake whined as he propped himself up on his knees. "We so far have gone three miles and..." he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Did either of you two consider what we are about to do?"  
Their blank stares answered that question for him.  
"God sake... You're going to break and entre into someone's home to prove what? That they are witch?" His dry laugh echoed around the woods and he looked at Ryle and pointing his finger at him he shot him with a firm glare. "Ryle you're only doing this because a cute girl asked you to do this - and you're willing to break the law for that? What would you're parents think? And Lynn," he rounded on the black haired girl whose mouth had just fallen open with shock as Jake let out a long sigh and raised his hand. "You're acting just like you did two years ago Lynn - when you won that singing award. You were so popular and did everything the popular girls did and... and..."

Jake stopped as Lynn was now standing in front of him. She was the taller of three, and could easily stare down at Jake with her arms crossed.

She opened her mouth and spat, "I am not acting like I did back then," her roar echoing through the silent duck covered woods.

Jake gulped and wilted away, glancing at the floor as he tried to responded but failed.

"Dam it Jake!" Lynn rubbed her eyes as she let out a small groan. "Don't chicken out! If we do this we get to be popular and no more of the loser trio junk that Zabrina put us through," she sighed and placed a hands on her hip, and patted Jake on the arm. "Think about it. No more bullying and we get to make a great fresh start at school. If we do this yes it's a little bad but we can help solve a mystery of those missing people."

Jack feebly retorted, "that's if she is even involved..." to which Lynn smiled and began to walk up the path again.

"And that's what we are here to find out."

But Jake sighed and pointed up the road after Lynn who had begun to march off. "you're still breaking and entering Lynn - do you seriously think that this little old lady is -"

A sudden growl shook the woods. All three of the trio froze in place. Their eyes darted around as they heard a low howl and a series of snarls and then heavy panting.

There was a flash of movement off to their side, but none of them caught what it was.

"What is that," Ryle then asked edging towards the area the noise had come from.

Jake just gulped but Lynn strained her head and tried to peer over the others to see what might be hiding in the darkness between the trees.

Yet as he blinked, he could see nothing.

"I think we ought to go back."

Lynn just gave Jake a sower look as she rolled her eyes and pressed up the track. "I am not afraid of noises that go bump in the night Jake. Come on."

Jake gave Ryle a slight glance as the latter began to follow her, he looked up at the scruffy black haired boy and tried to mutter a response but once more failed. "Come on Jake," Ryle told him with a smile and a nod, "someone has got to keep an eye on her so she doesn't do something stupid. Right?"

Still it was another minuet before the howls return. The sound of something panting in the darkness; almost wheezing like a dying animal; became clearer and clearer. And out of the corner of his eye Jake could see something in the undergrowth under the dark canopy of trees shift like an enormous mass of shadow. Vainly he tried to point to it, but it then slivered away into the ever growing darkness.

"Come on Jake," Lynn yelled with a big smile, "we are almost there!"

Jake tried to gulp but found that his mouth had long since gone dry, "how are you sure?"

Lynn pointed at the faint glow of lights sitting at what had to be the top of the hill, glowing against what was now the total darkness of the night sky. "See trust me."

"Yeah but we still need to break in..." Jake turned walked up to Lynn who was creeping closer to the tree line as if to hide from the house as they advanced on it.

"Look we have a mission and..."

"Umm guys."

Lynn did not turn around to answer Ryle and just waved her hand as she stared at the house with a grin Jake could only half see through the darkness. But Ryle was insistent.

"Umm GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

Suddenly feeling the blood in her veins turn to ice, and Jake grab onto her arm, she and her friends stared up… and up and up into a pair of deep glowing purple eyes.

The beast half hidden in darkness loomed over them. The images of an open maw of teeth, illuminated them as some unseen energy within its mouth dripped salvia that glowed.

It dribbled down onto the floor, the drops highlighting its rotting purple flesh. The smell overwhelmed them in a single instant. And its claws, its long sword like claws flexed. All the while its eyes seemed to narrow and expand as if inspecting them.

As the trio looked at whatever it was in horror, Ryle whispered, "It's probably not real, you guys. It's gotta be a hallucination."

"On what," Jake asked.

"Too much sugar," Ryle replied. "I think."

Suddenly the beast opened its mouth and roared. Bile spit and glowing saliva flew forth drenching them in the goop and covering their bodies in some strange mucas. Then something hit Jake in the face. And looking down he saw the mauled, torn and chewed form of an unmistakable human hand.

"RUN!"

Turning on the spot the trio fled, their hearts beating in their chests. They crawled over the trees and scampered up the path, running away from the beast - and towards the house. They did not think, they did not act, they only ran as fast as they could, and in the distance behind them the ponding of the beasts footsteps could be heard.

Lynn then looked back staring in horror at the maw of slavering teeth and marching jaws that was biting at her heels. She dived forward and felt herself slam into the ground missing the bite by inches, and began to claw away across the floor.

Turning onto her back she looked up in horror as she watched the beast jump at her, its two foot long claws extended to finish her with a final swipe. But suddenly the beast fell back, the air distorting around it.

Lynn had only a second to register what had happened when she saw the beast dive again, and recoiling she only just notice the air seem to ripple, like a pebble dropped into water. This time she watched as the beast dived forward and for the air to once again seemingly form a barrier to keep it out.

"What the..."

But the voice of Ryle dragged her back, his cry of "come on - while its distracted" brining her back to reality.

She stared in horror at the eight foot tall mangled beast looming over her.

"To the house," she cried, the trio then fleeing up the rest of the hill to the home.

As they blazed to the house, Jake looked behind him and saw that the creature still couldn't get to them, as some invisible force prevented it from doing so.

"What was that thing," Jake finally managed to ask as they got to the house.

Ryle now between his friends and the creature wiped some of the bile and spit from his clothes and rubbed the glowing substance between his fingers. "No idea man," he replied finally as he walked over to Lynn who was busy trying to pry open a window.

"Who cares," cried Lynn! "We need to get inside and..."

"You're still planning to break and entre," Jake spat.

"Call the police you doofus," Lynn retorted as she began to slam the window in a vain attempt to break it.

It just clattered loudly.

Ryle grabbed a nearby screwdriver and hammer, left lying around on a table, and brushed Lynn aside. He inspected the window, before placing the screwdriver over a specific part and whacking it with the hammer. The wood splintered and there was a wound like crunching metal and dropping the tools.

Ryle opened the window with little effort, and leapt quickly inside.

"How the hell did you know to do that," Jake cried as he watched Lynn follow his friend.

Ryle just smirked as he poked his head out the window, holding out a hand for Jake to follow him. "Trade secret."

Jake just rolled his eyes as he was hauled into the house. "Yeah right. You're granddad showed you that."

Ryle smirked, "Yeah. He said it was useful in case I ever locked myself out of my own house. Though he told me to do it near the window of my room instead of at the front door. Mostly to avoid confusion that I was breaking into my own home."

Hitting the floor with a loud thud Jake looked up his friend with a look that in some way communicated the question "seriously" without any words at all. Ryle though just smiled closing the window as quietly as possible and looking over at Lynn who was now peeking through the only door and into the hallway outside.

"Is the coast clear," Ryle asked Lynn who waved back in response.

"Can't-t tell-l yet... I think I can hear something..."

Jake went to pull himself up, but froze as he felt something wet and sticking from where he had put his hand. Looking down he could see it had landed in an open tub of ice cream and looking around he could see a lot more stacked around a sofa, parked in front of a rather old looking TV.

Still his internal questions as to the sheer state of the room were left unanswered as Lynn slowly opened the door with a tiny creek and looked back at her friends. "Okay it was the kettle, but I can't hear anyone moving around."

The question was challenged at the time, when an eerie and spooky child's voice began to sing.

 _La la la. La la la. La la la La la la la…_

Jake froze up and straightened out. Immediately and without hesitation, he scooted to Lynn, who also heard the singing, and was looking around the room. Although her reaction was to try her best to remain calm at that, as the singing began again, almost like a chant.

 _La la la. La la la. La la la La la la la…_

Jake gulped, looking around the blackness of the inside of the house,

"Lynn? What is that?"

"I don't know," Lynn confessed. "But whatever it is, there better not be twins popping out to ask us to come play with them."

 _La la la. La la la. La la la La la la la…_

The singing got closer and closer, as the two looked in front of them using their peripherals to try and see what was singing. Though slowly behind them, Ryle was inching in, slowly waving his hands sideways all jazz style, as he chanted, "La la la. La la la. La la la La la la la…" in the most hushed of voices.

His two friends scowled and glowered at him as the voice passed again while its source remained out of sight.

"Will you stop that," Lynn hissed as they came to the end of the hall, "It's not helping!"

Ryle just sniggered into his hand but Jake strained his neck to look up and over the banister. "It sounds like its coming from upstairs," he commented as he looked back at the pair. "Are you sure you want to -"

Lynn's eyebrows fell and turned immediately away edging towards a half open door just before the door to the kitchen. She kept walking and peering in found a series of steps going down into darkness.

Fiddling around for a light Ryle pointed past her head and stated. "There's a torch."

Lynn grabbed the cumbersome red flashlight and quickly illuminated the path downstairs.

 _La la la. La la la. La la la La la la la…_

"Lynn...?"

"Come on, Jake," she said as she took the first step down the winding staircase, "all the best secrets are kept downstairs..." The staircase groaned as she trod on it, and Jake wince as it continued to moan as Lynn tried to creep down it. "Ryle, you stay by the door and keep watch." She turned the flashlight around, accidentally shinning it in the black haired boy's face,

Ryle pushed it away and glowered as he half blinked through the spots he was seeing.

"Sorry," muttered Lynn as she descended the steps.

Jake however hovered as Lynn's back soon began to be swallowed up by the darkness, he watched her fade out of sight, as she turned a corner taking the light of the troch with her. He strained his head and then looked back down the corridor and up at the nearby banister. His eyes briefly locked the front door and he thought of the snarling monster still outside.

He took a single and hesitant step as he lowered his skinny and bone thin frame down onto the ancient oaken stairwell, trying to avoid putting his weight on it too readily.

It groaned anyway.

"Best go follow her," Ryle commented as he closed the door behind them. He gave the nervous Jake and smile and patted him on the back, pushing him further down the steps, "go one - be the hero for once."

Jake gulped, "Why me?"

"Well, what are you, a man or a whimp," Ryle asked.

"I thought the phrase was, 'A Man or a Mouse'," Jake corrected.

"Yeah, well mice are actually way braver than you, apparently," Ryle grumbled, as he peered back through the crack in the door.

Jake sighed in knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, and slumped his shoulders, "I'll get going." And proceeded to follow after Lynn down the stairway. But not before he heard…

"La la la! La la la! Lar la la la la la!" Echo through what sounded like pipes by his head.

Jake bounded down the stairs after Lynn. He quickly found himself wrapping his thin arms around his female friend, hugging her back as they crept along what at the foot of the stairs had become a narrow underground passage. The flashlight Lynn was holding illuminated the dark concrete corridor ahead of them, as it formed a long dark concrete tunnel their boxy flashlight couldn't quite penetrate.

Jake marvelled at the fack the thing was almost as broad as his and Lynn's torso's combined.

They did not have to travel far though and soon the passage opened up, and the two teenagers found themselves surrounded by crates, some opened, some closed, but all of them neatly stacked. Still they were arranged to form a sort of path that guided the duo towards what seemed to by a large sheet of rectangular bolted metal, that was somehow reminiscent of a large metal door.

Lynn set down the torch on one of the nearby crates, using it to illuminate the door, as she slowly crept towards it. She cautiously took one, and then two steps, edging closer, and would look back as if to listen for Ryle's inevitable cries for them to run and hide. But there were none.

Letting her hand touch the cool metal, Lynn looked the sliding metal over, then dug her fingers into the plate as she tried to pry it back, only to then spot the faded and dusty key pad. Her brow fell, "Locked," she muttered angrily as she began to inspect its dull and faded metal keys, many of the numbers haven worn away.

Jake, who had paused before following her out of the tunnel and into the storange room, jogged over, nervously inspecting the crates.

Words like 'Vacuum tubes,' and 10MB Ram were plasted over them. With some opened to dust covered components that were almost as big as the boxes themselves: boxes which to Jake were almost as tall as he was.

'This doesn't seem very witchy to me?" he wondered as he then trod on the back of Lynn's heel.

"Ow!"

Jake winced with his friend, "Sorry…"

Looking over Lynn's shoulder the girl glared shone the flashlight up, casting long shadows across her face as she scowled first at Jake, and then looked at the panel with disgust. She gave Jake momentary glance of 'it's okay' before going back to the numbers and randomly inputting the most obvious code she knew. "1, 2, 3."

The pad beeped angrily in reply and the door remained shut.

"I am sorry, Lynn. But seriously?"

"What can you think of a better code?"

It was then Jake reached out and ran his hand across the faded numbers, much of their old paint long since disintegrated with time. But for Jake he smiled as he ran his hand across the dullest and most faded numbers and pressed them in quick succession.

1, 3, 7

There was another angry beep.

"Who is dumb now," Lynn cooed as she gave Jake a smug grin.

But Jake was undeterred.

3, 1, 7

Again the angry beep denied them entrance and Lynn rolled her eyes. "Okay what are you trying to do?"

Jake just shrugged as he pressed the three digits again. "Trying the most faded numbers as they have likely been used the most."

7, 3, 1

Again the pad beeped and Lynn sighed. "Jake that is the most -"

3, 7, 1

The pad let out a soft ring and there was the noise of a lock disengaging and looking up in surprise both teen stared in shock as the door pealed back and a bright light shone out, illuminating the room behind them.

For Lynn she stepped back in shock. She then flashed a grin and grabbed Jake's arm and hugged it "-most brilliant idea you've had." She beamed at him as the light from the room beyond showed the sheer joy in her face. She let go and waved for him to follow. "Come on lets go!"

And Jake found himself turning very, very red.

"La la la…"

The hallway extended for some way, but was well lit by dusty and ancient looking light fixtures.

The concrete walls were now flecked with the remnants of white washed paint. These too like the last room where lined with ancient, dust covered box shaped equipment. But these seemed to be covered with dials, switches and on occasion a built in keypad, whose keys had long since fallen out. In addition the occasional machine would have a form of oversized tape deck, and at times small slots where piles of small thin paper rolled out of it and collected in heaps on the floor. Only a single solitary computer, shaped like an oversized box seemed to have a screen, and even then it was the only thing on, blinking at them with neon green letters against a black screen.

And to top that all off the room was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Jake blinked, as he looked around the unbelievable equipment, "What is this place? A spaceship?"

"I think it's more like a lab," Lynn deduced. "But it all looks so retro and antiquated. Like something out of the 60s. Kinda reminds me of Fallout."

Jake covered his mouth as the tell-tale feeling of hay fever bought on by the dust began to play up. He watched a nearby tape deck swirl suddenly and then fall silent, as what seemed to be large oversized vacuum tubes rumbled angrily as they fed into some of the larger pieces of equipment. The only thing that was remotely identifiable was the aging computer, and even that looked almost purposely built into the desk, with a three floppy disks sitting on its bulky hard drive.

"Yeah like something out of the nineteen-fifties." He spluttered as he resisted his second sneeze.

Jake crossed the room, his feet leaving imprints in the deep layer of dust that carpeted the floor, he approached the computer and dropped into the ancient swivel chair and slowly began to read the text.

"Experiment successful - I have managed to breach the inter-dimensional barrier and..." he trailed off and looked at Lynn who had walked over to get a better look. "Does this sound like a witch to you," he asked her curiously.

"No, I guess you were right," Lynn replied flatly as she pulled out her phone and took a few snapshots, "But it's certainly something." It was than as she stepped she felt her foot bump into something. That something let out a low dull thump as it was kicked and skidded across the floor and looking down under the table she sighted a large plastic box. "Huh what is this?" Ever curious she bent down and hauled the crate sized item out and dropped it onto the table. It was lighter than she had expected, with molded flourishes and a plastic handle. Running her hands across it and then rubbing the lack of dust between her fingers she frowned. "This looks new," she commented flatly, then fiddling with the small strap like locks.

Jake though was by now on his feet and heading to the door. "Okay Lynn, that's enough - we need to leave."

Lynn though gave another wave at his hushed whisper and continued to fiddle with the straps that were keeping the box firmly shut. She pointed at the computer and laughed. "No we aren't. Get on that computer and see if you can find anything on the monster outside, we are not leaving until we have something physical to show them at school."

"Lynn, we aren't robbing an old lady!"

Lynn smiled, "Hey, if it makes you feel better, we can bring it back once we are done."

But before anything was said and done, the two heard footsteps, and an aged voice, as they spoke up. "I just can't believe so much has changed since I've been gone. Man has walked on the moon, and years later the NASA Program was shut off. The Berlin Wall was brought down. We build the two tallest buildings and they get blown up. Liberachi was gay; which is a big loss since the women loved him. And damn, no nuclear war!" The voice seemed to echo down the tunnel they had come.

Lynn and Jake looked at each other and Jake dived under the table and hid while Lynn grabbed the chest and joined him, wedging it between them and the door as the huddled together under the table. It was then the old woman walked in, looking at a new cell phone she seemed to be talking into, "And this thing is a fascinating device. It's a phone, Walkman, and a video player." She tapped a button on it, and it began to play a catchy viral song that Jake winced on hearing. Images came to his mind of a strange smiling man in a black and orange suit with two B Boy Skeleton dancers behind him.

"HI! I'm David Pumpkins!"

Which was quickly followed by someone crying.

"Is that a thing? I feel that's a thing?"

"You're not the only one confused on this. David Pumpkins," the woman arched an eyebrow. "And this is supposed to be funny? C'mon, Tom Hanks, you can do better than this."

Now hiding under the computer desk Lynn and Jake slowly turned their head towards one another, sharing almost identical raised eye brows and unsure glances. Still they backed away and pulled themselves into a corner of the table as the woman sat down at the rickety old swivel chair and began to type away on the computer.

"God, I still can't believe this tiny thing has like 4 GB of memory... I mean that's like half the data storage I have for this whole lab and..." the woman paused and let out a small giggle. "You're talking to yourself again, dear... best calm it down."

Putting a finger to her lips Lynn motioned to Ryle to stay put, sliding the box over to him as she crawled out from under the side of the table, and managing to crawl on her hands and knees around the old computer banks until she was out of sight again.

'Okay,' Lynn thought aloud. 'I need a distraction.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Office Room**

"Ugh! This is so confusing," the old woman berated back at the desk, as she sat down in an office chair, still staring at the phone. "I have 11 , I can build a dimensional gateway, I've travelled through another dimension, but I am so confused about this David Pumpkins character! He doesn't even have a background! And on top of that, he drives a strawberry instead of an actual Pumpkin Mobile!" She put the phone down, and huffed, "I need to go to the bathroom."

As the old woman departed, limping as she walked out of the room, Jake poked his head out, and once he was sure the metal door was shut he cried out. "Lynn? Lyn where did you go?" But he had no answer.

He stared back at the locked door and drowned. They were locked in.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Back in the Lab**

Having crawled deeper into the lab, Lynn ducked between tables and computer banks, slowly pushing herself onwards, and trying to find something she would press to cause a distraction. Still as she ducked, dipped and dived, between these pieces of equipment and before she knew it she was out of sight of the door she had entered in. Yet in front of her lay a glass screen, in front of which sat several computers and a board of various levers, dials and gauges, and beyond that was more a hollowed out cave in which sat a large circular ring.

Walking up to it slowly, Lynn saw a few lights flash on the dashboard and rubbed her hands together with glee. This control board - whatever it was, was connected to the ring beyond, and whatever that was would make an excellent distraction for the woman back there.

Quickly grabbing a nearby lever which red 'on' and 'off' in bold black letters Lynn flicked the lever with some difficulty. She had to jump up and use her frames weight to pull it down. With a satisfying clunk the level flipped and she watched a nearby dial flash to life as the ring in the room beyond began to shake. Sparks around its metal frame began to flash in and out, and multiple wires connected to its frame shook and waved as the frame creaked and groan, sounding like it would soon snap in two.

Lynn though kept smiling, as she looked over her shoulder, waiting for the woman to come running. But she didn't.

Now pressing multiple buttons in quick succession, and turning dials as she looked over her shoulder she watched the lightbulb in the room behind her begin to dim and brighten in alternating succession. Whatever she was doing she was certain it would get that woman's attention.

For Jake though, who waited patiently by the entrance to the room, clutching the white crate to his chest. He looked up in horror as the whole room began to shake and the lights got brighter and darker for seemingly no reason. He slunk to the floor, slowly quivering, before a thought reached his mind - whatever is happening Lynn was the cause... and if Lynn was in trouble.

Breaking into a run, Jake ran as hard as he could towards the deep rumbles of thunder in the rooms beyond. His mind was blank only thinking of what his friend may have gone and done, and pushed it that little bit too far.

For Lynn though she smiled as she saw the ring before her now start to shift, circular plating begin to whirl around and moved in perfect synchronisation, like in the old star gate show she and Ryle had watched once. She smiled as she began to step back from the control board knowing that whatever she had done was enough to cause a suitable distraction: yet as she did a bright flash of purple light from the room beyond the glass enveloped the room, and the centre of the ring seemed to explode

Her shoulder her mouth fell open, as the ring was now filled with a thin layer of some purple goop like energy, that moved like water, but with sparks of dark mauve lightning crackling from the metallic ring. These sparks would fly away and slink back into into the deep glowing pool, and Lynn froze as she felt something from somewhere stare back at her. She stared in mix horror and awe, transfixed in place, unsure whether she should move or do something.

It was then the bulb above her head exploded and everything went to hell.

Letting out a small scream she ducked, but it was at the same time that from the pool like portal something shot out.

Lynn had no time to respond if it was the thing that was watching her or something new. Her screams echoed around her, blurring with the noises of machinery: but as she ducked away something swung of the portal and cracked the glass.

They were tentacles, long Tentacles made of what look like black, grey bruises. They prang forth like purple darks, hitting the cliff walls, and slamming into the glass again, smashing through and snaking around the machines like vines do to a house. The weeped and bled as they moved, splitting and sealing as they crushed the metal and gripped the sides of the circular portal as if to pull something through.

Lynn leapt back at first - but then felt a slime like substance grip her leg and with one sharp tug she was on her back.

She quickly became aware that she was in the air, being picked or rather carried by a giant worm like tentacle, dripping with slime that glowed purple. Its grey and purple flesh coiling around her leg and pulling her through the air towards the portal, it was then she saw it - or rather felt it.

Something old, if old had a feeling. Some form of power or presence pulsating from the... no from beyond the portal. The sensation seemed to thump through the air in waves that rattled her bones. It made her feel ill. It was like a warmth, a stuffy warmth you found in swamps or on a muggy day. The air around the portal smelt bad like rot and sewage, or those left over steak dad had left in the fridge for too long. Lynn's eyes began to water, both from the smell and the terror she now felt. She thrashed around as best she could, her leg not so much as budging between the slime ridden tentacle, as whatever lay beyond the portal slowly dragged her towards it. All the while the tentacles writhed around her, as if looking at her, smashing open crates and tearing open the far doors - as if they were a million eyes of one single grotesque beast.

It was then Lynn heard it - a whisper on the edge of her mind - so close you could just hear its voice - but just out of range that the words it said were lost in the wind. The words however seemed to calm her and Lynn felt herself going limp, and she did not know why. She screamed inside her head, raged and roared trying to get her body to move, but her arms dangled beside her ears as within her own mind Lynn stared in horror as she was slowly lowered towards the portal. And what was worse no matter what her mind felt she could tell her body was smiling.

"Lynn!" Jake's voice cried out across the room, echoing of the walls and metal in one single shout of fear for his friend's life. And within that one word a power hit her, a power that seemed to trigger something within the black haired girl. Her strength came back and she felt whatever had gripped her soul suddenly vanish.

She thrashed around once again and yelled and shout until she was horse.

And the tentacles did not like that. They thrashed and quaked, hitting the walls and shaking the room, cracking the stone and denting the metal rivets that held the roof up. And in an instance the tentacles that had been around Lynn seemed to turn and quiver as they looked towards Jake - or rather the crate Jake was holding within his arms.

Lynn though cried out to Jake though screaming "pull the lever Jake - cut the power!" As the Tentacles dived towards her friend who leapt to the control consul and with one hand grabbed the lever.

Yet it was stuck, rammed into position for years of rust and neglect. The tentacles advanced on Jake, taking their time as they seemed to all converge on the box by his feet. Jake looked up in terror as his time noodle arms failed to shift the switch as his eye danced between it, the box and the tentacles.

And then he heard it too. That whisper, that soft just so quiet you could not understand whisper, and Jake froze.

His body went limp.

Yet he did not concede.

"I am one with God," he roared.

He found he could speak ith those words.

"I am one with God." His arms moved and he leapt towards the box.

The tentecles stopped and seemed to recoil from his cries.

"I!"

Jake swung the crate under his arm.

"Am!"

He bought it forward.

"One!"

And the crate slammed into the underside of the switch, its added weight catapulting it upwards to off, and bursting the seal around the box.

"WITH GOD!" Jake cried with all his might as he stumbled forward as with a soft click the switch was forced from 'on' to 'off.'

There was a spark, and a shriek, a pained moan of some gigantic beast, the tentacles flailing and more moaning. The one holding Lynn's leg released her, sending her crashing to the stone floor. The worm like appendages seemed to quiver and the portal they stemmed from seemed to flicker, its water like goop sloshing and churning like a sea in a storm. Many of the bruised appendages began to slide back into the goo like gateway but some, the largest thrashed around as if they had gone mad. Suddenly there was a crack like thunder and the portal sputtered and with a gush of gunk and blue black blood spilt forth as the remaining tentacles seemed to explode where they met the portal and fell to the ground in a pool of their own liquids and gunk.

And then with a faint pop, the portal had disappeared, showing the opposite cliff side wall.

Sadly for the unfortunate teens, Jake had been splashed by the goop, and Lynn crashed into a puddle of it, butt first. Now the poor girl was getting up from her gooey wet experience, covered in bio luminescent blood, while Jake was wiping his face down, and spititng violently out some of the goop that got into his mouth.

Though as Jake spoke, it was evident he was shaken to the core, "What… in all of God's holy creation… was that?"

"I don't know," Lynn wobbled onto her feet, but smiled, "But that was awesome!"

Jake could only look at her dumbfounded, as his jaw nearly crushed to the ground, as he, after a long day, finally flipped out. "Awesome? AWESOME!? Lynn, we were attacked by a giant mass of hell tentacles. Everybody in town is right; whoever's living here is a witch. And she's about to unleash Hell about our home of New Haven." At this time, Jake was going all religious fanatic, as he paced back and forth, his eyes darting around like a madman who came to realize that God was dead, "We-we have to tell the Church. They'll tell the Vatican, and they'll… they'll send in priests to cleanse this unholy place. This wicked pit of Satan. This gateway to the Nine Circles of which we have need to be re-consecrated before Christ…"

Grabbing the small crate they had found earlier, and Jake had dropped in the confusion, Lynn slammed the lid shut and Lynn swung the white box around her head by the handle and bought it sharply around the back of the head of her friend. "Jake, get a hold of yourself," Lynn stated with a rather worried tone, as she then bent down and lifted her friend to his feet, not noticing one of the latches to the box had been busted open again, and a small green white marble had rolled out and towards the stairs leading down to the portal.

Jake however was now shaking his head and looking at Lynn with surprise as he rubbed the back of his head. "Okay... I know that was a bit much... but...-" he peered at the crate. "- did you have to use the box?"

Lynn sighed and then suddenly grabbed Jake and bought him into a tight hug. "Yeah I did." She then pulled away and as they looked into each other's blue eyes. She gave her friend a warm smile. "Now let's get out of here."

"Oh no, you don't!"

The pair froze as above their heads, leaning on the control consul was the old and grey haired woman, scowling down at them with a furious glint in her eye.

"Who... what... how..." she seemed to fume as she got to her feet and marched down the steps. "How did you get in... why were you messing with the... is that my case?!" The questions from the aging woman seemed to flow like a tidal wave rushing out before she could comprehend them. Her last question sounding more like an angry demand made her go so red in the face she looked like she would explode.

She soon reached the bottom of the steps and was now marching towards the pair, Lynn and Jake looking at each other in horror as she said the next few words. "Just wait until I call your parents."

"Look Miss..."

"Sakura Hinata," she barked stepping onto the stone and shaking her head. "And don't tell me this was a prank. You seriously think the police will side with you when you break into my home and then rip a hole in space time?!" As she took her next step her foot came down on the green blue marble that ad escaped the box. "I ought to throw you back in there and... huh?"

 _Crunch!_

There was a sudden flash of green light and a burst of energy as the jewel seemed to crack and in the sudden confusion Lynn grabbed Jake and ran. They were soon at the top of the stairs, crate in one hand, Jake in the other and they bolted up and out of the laboratory leaving the woman to her green and white light show.

"Shouldn't we help her? I mean, what the heck was that thing she stepped on," Jake asked, feeling uncertain of leaving the old woman behind.

"Don't know, and let's just worry about getting out of here and find Ryle!"

Jake nodded and then froze as they entered the room filled with crates. "Oh my god that monster is still out there... Lynn... I... what do we..."

Pausing as she rushed ahead to the steps, Lynn stopped and looked down at the ground, and then up the stairs. "We will have to chance it... but first we need to find Ryle."

* * *

 **Meanwhile  
Downstairs  
**  
Sakura was engulfed by the light to which was below her; a mix of green and white illuminated all around her. Suddenly, vines and roots shot up beneath her feet, as she was in shock. She was even more in shock when she felt the vines clinging onto her, as the roots spread over, creating a platform for her to stand on. As the roots grew, so did the vines, as they wrapped around her clothing, and underneath it, caressing her skin as it grew and grew more up, going underneath her clothing, as well as her underwear. She blushed as she felt the warmth and tingling of what these vines were doing. They began to cocoon her body, wrapping her up like a mummy, bigger vines began to cocoon the whole mummy body, as Sakura's half-wrapped face could only gaze as the cocoon closed up, cutting off all the light, and leaving her in the darkness.

She felt warmth.

Warmth and power.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Lynn's Big Flaming Moments**


	6. Lynn's Big Flaming Moment

**Author's Note: Once again another stunning job done by the-PBG and me. Hope you enjoy the fruits of our labors again.**

* * *

 **Full Moon Elementals**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lynn's Big Flaming Moment**

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs Lynn and Jake burst out of the basement, the doorway exploding outwards as the pair flopped onto the ground. Hitting the carpeted floor the two broke into a crazed scramble to get back to their feet.

Jake immediately began to cry out in fear. "Ryle! Ryle! Where are you!" His voice echoed dully against the hallway as his eyes became bloodshot and frantic.

"Jeeze Jake calm down," Lynn scolded as she pushed past, heading first to the front room they had entered through, before swiveling at the frame and marching back to check the front of the house. "Where is he?"

As if to answer there was a creak from the door from behind them and as its ancient hinges moaned, both kids spun towards the doorway to the kitchen. Lynn held up the white box in defense as Jake jumped behind her, the blonde boy quivering as his sky blue eyes stared towards the slowly opening entrance way.

"It's the monster!" Jake cried.

"But it couldn't get passed the…Whatever it was," Lynn barked in response.

"Well what else could it be?"

A deep gravelly voice echoed from behind them causing Jake to yell out in terror. " _You should listen to her, Jake. For I am death!_ "

Lynn spun around, and swung the crate up to smash it full force into the face of Ryle who was thrown off the stairs and onto his back. The impact left a deep purple bruise over one of his eyes, his face flushing red as he yelled back at them.

"Ah god! Jesus, Lynn! what the heck was that for?!"

Jake and Lynn shared a rather grumpy glance at one another before the blonde haired boy bent down and lifted Ryle to his feet.

"We got to get out of here," Jake told his pungent friend, pointing towards the door. "Is the monster gone? How did you hide from Sakura? Are you alright?"

Ryle blinked at the sudden flurry of questions and looked at Lynn and smiled. "Jake, didn't I tell you to man up?"

It was then Lynn cut in pushing past both of them, "No seriously, Ryle. We need to move... that woman is downstairs and..." Lynn paused as her mouth fell open her lip turning into a snarl. "Hey, weren't you meant to watch the door?!"

"I was, until I heard some strange sounds coming from down below," Ryle answered, and then looked confused, as he asked. "What the heck went on down there? What did you find? And what's in that chest you got ?"

Lynn however waved him off, "It's complicated." And without giving Ryle a backwards look, she went to the front door and peeked out the window. "Just trust me when we I say, we need to get out of here."

"Out?" Ryle shouted in surprise as he raised his hands as if that would slow Lynn down. "Out there with the monster? And that still doesn't answer my question. What did you two do!?"

Jake threw his hands up in the air as his blue eyes seemed to bulge. His breathing became heavy as he recounted the event and he seemed to quiver at the mention of each part he could recall

"There were tentacles, Ryle! A big spooky portal and the old lady disappeared in a puff of green light... and… and… and…"

With a shake of his head Jake came too and with a swiftness unlike anything his friends had ever seen the skinny boy leapt at his friend, grabbed Ryle's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "Q.E.D, Ryle! The old lady is a witch!"

Ryle leaned back from Jake, his eyes inspecting his friend in wide eyed astonishment as he watched the terrified teenager step back, take a deep breath and get ready to open the door.

Jake's voice was low, and full of a determination neither Ryle or Lynn had heard before. "So after what we both saw down there I think we may do better out here - thank you very much."

Ryle blinked, "Su-sure..."

Running out into the woods, Lynn ran ahead of them with the large crate, Ryle and Jake following close behind as they kept scanning their horizons for the beast from earlier. Whatever it was it could probably grab them in a heartbeat, chew them up in one bite, and in Jake's colorful terrified declarations consume their souls. The skinny Ryle and lanky Lynn were not so sure on that last part but they were not eager to disprove their religious delusions of their erratic friend. So they sprinted down the hill at a break neck speed, not even stopping when their legs cried out for oxygen or their lungs started to get short of breath. Indeed before they knew it they were once more in the depths of the woods, the intense blackness of midnight only averted by the high full moon that was rising up over their heads.

Still their eyes could not penetrate the inky blackness of the never-ending line of trees, and only the road ahead remained visible as their feet scrunched through the gravel and dirt to get to the bus stop bellow. The trio travelled in silence, only their heavy breaths in the late summer counted for anything on the rather cool and dry evening.

Still as they ran Jake began to check his watch. It read as eleven-forty-five, and the boy smiled as he recognized a broken tree they had passed early on their way in. "Good news we should be able to grab the midnight bus."

"G-great," panted Ryle as he began to wheeze uncontrollably, the sarcasm in his voice lost in the exhaustion. "W-we c-can... oh god stich!" Ryle let out a gigantic groan as he fell to one knee. "Why the heck am I so unhealthy!"

Spinning around Lynn and Jake stopped for their friend who was giving out short sharp breaths, as Lynn took the time to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Come on Ryle we need to get out of here before -"

A large howl echoed out throughout the wood; its deep baritone cry sounding as though it was being called out through a high amount of slobber, yet it was enough to strike the trio to the very core of their being and freeze them where they stood.

They looked back into the trees and saw a faint purple glow bounding towards them, it left their view every time it charged past a tree but even as it crossed the enormous distance between them all three of the group could make out its animalistic panting and pounding of its gigantic feet.

They all said the exact same thing at the same time. "RUN!"

Slobbering and slavering the bioluminescent beast charged into a tree, shattering it on contact, as it burst out of the woods and onto the gravel path. Its heavy clawed footfalls hitting the floor as if they were drums, pounding away as the paws tore up dirt and rocks with but a single swing. Indeed the beast soon dived straight at Lynn, only to miss as she dived to the ground and the huge monster flew over and slammed into another tree, toppling it over and spiraling off into the darkness: its faint glow only just telling the fleeing trio's where it was.

"God dam it! Why does that thing want to kill us so badly? We are already leaving!"

Ryle purely panted as he wheezed out a answer, "m-maybe it watched too many Chainsaw massacres? How the heck should I know!"

"But there has to be a reason-n..." Jake winced as he clutched the stitch in his side. "No sane animal would keep up a chase this long."

Ryle looked to his friend, and yelled out, "Does that thing look sane?!"

Suddenly the unmistakable light of the beast leapt over their heads, the beasts leaking slime and gunk over them as it then landed in front of them in the near total darkness of midnight. The trio halted dead in their tracks, as whatever it was reared itself up onto its tiny hind legs, and marched towards them with its huge gorilla like arms as it flexed its serrated claw like fingers.

To all their surprise Ryle actually let out a small final laugh as the beast now towered over them at its full ten foot height. "Say guys, I know we are probably gonna die. But I just wanted to say you've been great friends."

Lynn turned to look at Ryle in shock and lowered her brow and shook her head. "We ain't going to die," she cried.

Only for at the same time her words to mingle with the terrified screaming from Jake. "Lynn, I always thought you were cute!" Both words covering over each other until they were inaudible.

The beast then struck, slashing at Lynn with its serrated claws, its blow aimed at the case she was carrying. Lynn however turned away as she began to utter her final words. "Sorry, Jake. What was- OH GOD!"

Suddenly, the earth beneath them began to shake and rumble. And without much, a root and vine cocoon shot up between the kids and the creature. Thrown back the trio and the bioluminescent monster where blasted apart, the huge beast throwing up its overly muscular arms as parts of its flesh began to burn. The beast hissed as the cocoon's cracks began to glow bright green, and began to open up. As it did, the light slowly diminished, allowing the kids and beast to see what… or who… was inside.

There, standing with their eyes closed, was a six foot tall, beautiful woman with a clearly defined muscular toned body, with a chest surging to an E cup. But the frightening thing about her was that her body was completely light green, like the plants that surrounded her, and her hair was in a gothic bob cut that looked to be made entirely of leaves, with vines trailing down her upper back in a kind of female mullet fashion. Her face and mouth were hidden by the green flesh, making a mask to hide any features of her lower etheric face. She had brown vines growing under and over her shoulders and upper arms, with dark green veins on her ankles, wrists, and on both sides of her hips. If anybody would be offended, the woman was practically naked. Though as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be a bright, green without pupils, that glowed much in the same way the pod had, it was clearly evident to the trio though that this person was in some sort of trance.

The creature though hissed, the mere presence of this ethereal woman made of plants forcing it back, as though it was staring down some rival or feared enemy.

The woman stepped from the pod, moving her legs slowly as if the feeling was unfamiliar to her. She turned and marveled at the back of one of her hands, and then looked around as if to inspect her own body. The plant like woman began to spin, looking over her shoulder before running her hands up along her sides and then through her plant like hair. The face of the muscular woman seemed to move around her mouth as if to show she was speaking, and indeed she let out what was unmistakably a yell of excitement.

The beast though purely roared diving at her and slamming into the green woman, tearing at her with its serrated claws, and with a single blow sliced a chunk out of her curvaceous waist. With its victory seemingly easily coming to it the beast let out a low growl, almost like a sadistic cry of laughter as it turned back to the trio, or rather Lynn, as it reached down with its enormous paw to seize the box.

Suddenly though vines shot forth from the ground, roots and plants moved like snakes sliding up the beasts legs and shooting out of the earth like darts to wrap around its arms to pull the creature away. It howled and roared as it turned back to its opponent, staring in horror as the chunk out of the woman seemed to regrow, sealing up and disappearing as leaves and roots seemed to rebind and link around them.

Lynn, Ryle and Jake just stared up in awe, as the green woman stood there holding a single hand out directed at the beasts throat and let out an amused laugh. And using that single noise all three of them ran.

As the trio reached the bottom of the hill they panted and moaned, Lynn falling against the bus stop, and Ryle flopping face down into the dirt before him. Jake was the only one able to stand, but he was hunched over clutching at his own stitch as they all waited for the midnight bus.

Rolling up a few minutes early the three shuffled slowly towards its entrance, barely looking up as they hauled the crate up into the bus. Greeting them with a smile the driver tipped his hat and held out his hand, "Welcome to the midnight bus, the service is -" he stopped as he looked down at the trio as he got up from his seat. "Holy Hell! Are you kids all right? You look like... my god, what have you been doing out there?"

Looking at one another they all knew what he was referring too. The clear rips in their clothing, the tattered shoes and dry mud clinging to their clothes and skin, the dust over their faces and bruises and bumps and the large cut Ryle had gotten falling down the hill. Their picture perfect appearance that at least two of them had maintained from the morning was now all but gone, and they stood their panting as they hauled up the crate behind them.

"J-just don't ask." Ryle moaned as he slammed down a $10.00 note and marched with his friends to the back of the bus.

The driver though watched them walk to the back as he hovered between taking the step to follow them. "Are you sure? I mean do you kids need to get anywhere I can take you to the hospital, if you don't mind?"

Lynn just shook her head and waved him off, "If you could go by Franklin High that would be... very helpful."

Knowing that she would persist more and more, the driver gave up, as he nudged, "Okay, hold on."

The trio collapsed onto the back seats, as the door closed and the driver took them off to their next destination and destiny.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The beast swiped high as Sakura kept walking back. It wasn't hard to stay out of reach, even with its long arms, and with her renewed agility jumping out of the serious blows was a cakewalk. Sakura smiled as she just moved her new bob cut head out of the way of the renewed attack, 'this is too easy,' she smirked as she recalled all those years these beasts had almost killed her.

Pointing two fingers to the floor, she jerked her hand up to point to the monster and out of the ground a root burst forth and punched it in the gut. She then pointed to a tree and feeling that same energy that now coursed through her extend invisibly from her arm, she felt the tree's branches bend to her control.

'Restrain' she commanded, and in response the branches bent down, their twigs forming into what looked to be hands and began to wrap around the beasts limbs.

Writhing and wriggling against the trees embrace, the creature began to chew through the bark, and as it did Sakura felt a twinge of pain. 'Okay that's new.' She cried gripping her wrist.

However as she held up her delicate and manicured green hand to a second tree, she heard the noise of a aging combustion engine and turned her head to see. The yellow color of the midnight bus could be seen slowly being enveloped by the evening night, it's trail lights being the only part of it clearly visible, and even they disappeared as it turned around a bend.

"No wait, don't.. yah!" The woman tried to call out, reaching out a hand to the fleeing teenagers only to get swamped by the beasts gorilla arms. Caught in a vice like grip she at first tried to push against her bindings, but then she smiled and forcing her hand into the face of the beast her arm seemed to part into a series of vines. Slowly they wrapped around the creatures face obscuring its eyes, and with a mad and muffled howl the creature let her go. Hitting the floor she found herself almost doing the splits before she then charged and with a single solid punch forced the nature like appendage into the gut of the creature that howled in pain.

"Yes!" Stepping back, the woman cried out in victory, as her attacker stumbled back, a gaping wound in her opponents gut.

And as the beast now turned to face her, its cold black eyes seemed to shy away, looking past her and then down the path to the bottom of the hill. Sakura's thoughts were all shot in worry, as she realized, 'Oh no. The children!'

Dropping onto all fours the beast broke into a run, and the woman realized what it was after. "If it can't beat me it will go after the crate," she exclaimed out loud, shooting vines from her arms to bind the beast that railed against her grip. "Oh no, you don't!"  
The creature howled against its binds, it cold hard call carried on into the night.

* * *

 **40 Minutes Later  
**

 **Franklin High  
**  
The driver stopped into the public parking lot of the school itself. The place looked eerie and haunting at night, with only the parking lot lights on. The guards were patrolling the grounds on the inside of the building, but their lights didn't shine through to give any indication of their existence. The night was starry but the moon was now obscured by a light grey cloud that had solitary control of the sky. The school's dark visage looked more like an abandoned prison, a haunting image which could have gotten it a place in the top ten most likely haunted locations in any online tourist board.

Sneaking in proved to be a simple affair, the few guards would always cycle around the front gate and main reception, so hopping over the walls proved to be fairly simple. The trio had some trouble with getting the crate over the wall , but by slowly handing it to one another the three of them managed to get it through. Now carrying it down the deserted corridors, the three of them passed the tall windows that cast long shadows against the lockers, and slowly creeped onwards to the cafeteria.

"Lynn are you sure we shouldn't just go home and... you know... come back when they may actually be here."

Lynn just kept walking as she replied, "no they need to know what we saw... we need to show them proof."

Ryle grinned and he rattled the crate, its contents jangling as he did. "Yep. So what is in here? Shrunken heads? Magic wands? Spell books? Ancient gateway to another dimension?"

Jake gave Ryle a look that seemed to convey that he should not press any further, but Lynn just waved that comment off.

"No we left that last one back at the house."

Ryle then looked down at the box as he then asked, "so what's actually in the crate?" Lynn just shrugged and kept walking, but Ryle ran up and held her back. "Wait Lynn? You're telling me we went to this house and stole a box... and you don't even know what is in it!"

Suddenly Lynn grabbed Ryle and slammed him into a nearby locker. The move was so sudden the boy dropped the box, a single clip popping open and a small marble spilling out and rolling along the hallway. Lynn though had her friend by the scruff of the neck her eyes now popping. "Listen Ryle I..." just as suddenly Lynn stopped, she paused and backed off as she held up her hands. "Ryle you know that our popularity is riding on this. You know what they promised us? Also what about the monsters, clearly they all know something! After all they sent us up there."

Ryle expression fell as she looked at Lynn with an apathetic and pitting look. "Lynn... I joined in because this sounded like fun. You know Scooby Doo mysteries... you do know this whole thing was meant as a joke right?"

"But there were real monsters. It wasn't a Scooby Doo story! They were real!" Ryle held up his hands and placed them on Lynn's shoulders as a tear formed in her eye.

"Lynn, I am not sure what we saw, but if you're evidence accounts to what's in that box we are not going to convince anyone... also you're letting popularity cloud you're head."

Lynn sputtered out, "But… popularity. They promised… we have the evidence…"

Jake knelt down as he opened the box, as he blinked, "I think a marble collection wouldn't account to what we just saw."

Both Lynn and Ryle looked to Jake, and asked, "What…?"

Jake, picked one out, a blue and white colored marble, but turned it to show the two, as he stated, "Here, take a look."

Peering into the crate it was as Jake had told them. Lying in a soft black cotton interior lay hundreds of small colored marbles, no bigger than the tip of a man's thumb. There were hundreds of shades, thousands all shifting and changing as they swirled and shifted.

Lynn though reached out and grabbed a handful her eyes going wide as she fell to her knees and lifting them up to her eyes. "My god," she said softly as she gently put the marbles back into the box and turning to Jake began to cry. "I am sorry guys... I guess... I guess I screwed up." She took one of the marbles in her hand and bounced it around, the red and blue gem glistening under the moonlight that was shining through.

Jake placed a hand on her shoulder and leant in close. "Hey don't worry, Lynn... it's all right we can sort this out."

"NO!" She was suddenly on her feet and marching off towards the cafeteria. "No! I put you through hell for this! I got you into all this trouble with the monster and the beast, it's my fault!"

"Lynn, keep it down," Jake said gently, as he tried to calm her down.

But the black haired girl ignored Jake, she was on a war path and she was now charging around the corner into the cafeteria. "I don't care guys I am going to show those idiots what I think, and even if there not there I'll I'll... gah!" Like a sudden firework Lynn was off charging towards the doors as Jake and Ryle slowly tried to pack up the marbles as best they could. Jake pocketing the blue and white orb he had picked out as the pair ran towards the cafeteria.

Only to find it empty, with only Lynn standing in the center of the room, holding a small tattered note, the words

 _If you're reading this loser Trio_

 _Hahhahahahahah!_

Written across it.

Once the two boys saw this, they realized the truth that they had been set up. It was a forgone conclusion for both of the boys through, long ago accepting some kind of prank, but this just left a bitter taste they knew the ten had planned.

Jake walked over to Lynn and gave her a sympathetic hug, "Sorry, Lynn."

She gently returned the hug, as she sighed, "You know… half of me expected this to happen. I just didn't listen to that side."

Ryle sighed, as he looked around, still holding the box, "I can't see how anything can get any worse than this."

 _BANG  
_  
The trio then looked up and again the noise boomed out throughout the hall.

 _BANG!  
_  
They all turned their heads towards the fire escape doors on the far side of the room, as they shook for a third time accompanied by another triumphant BANG! But this time the sheet metal emergency exit dented as a giant fist and four serrated claws sunk through the metal with the third swipe.

Ryle and Jake backed away, the blonde boy looking madly back at the way they had just came in. "Oh god, that thing followed us!"

Ryle eyes darted around the room, "Quick! Look for something to block the door with!"

But Lynn, however, marched towards the door, her eyes wild and filled with an angry stare. She rolled up her sleeves and marched on, as her hands balled into fists crushing the paper note between her palms. She stood defiantly before the door as it was peeled back to reveal the purple glowing beast.

"Lynn, get back."

But Lynn did not, her hands tightened together, the marble resting in her palm as she glared up at the black eyed monster, who stared back.

"Hey you! Yes, you! Big ugly monster! I have had a long day! Oh, you want to know how long of a day well let me tell you!" The black haired girl pointed her finger at the beast as it stepped inside, it tilted its head at Lynn, who proceeded to rambled on. "I have been lied too, manipulated, forced to commit crimes on the basis of false promises, could possibly be going to jail, been attacked by the wet dream of HP Lovecraft and now-" she paused as she took one step forward, throwing another arm out to the side as if to bar the monsters way. "You're going to eat my friends! And to that I say fuck you!" She slowly raised her hand above her head, her arm shaking, her eyes determined as she launched the marble she had in hand straight at the floor in an act of defiance. "Bring it on, you Hollywood extra! I am going to tear you a - OH SWEET JESUS!"

Suddenly the marble Lynn had thrown exploded at her feet, a bright light the one they had seen before in the lab blinding her, and everyone in the room. Yet as she lost all her vision she felt something lift her up into the air, cradling her as a warm energy surrounded her.

When Lynn opened her eyes all she could see was darkness, her whole body seemingly floating in an endless void of nothing. It was cool, but windless, like an hovering eternity of nothing.

But then she felt it, a growing heat, a warmth of energy and power as the whole air began to quake, and a defining noise like an eternal thunder clap droned on and on.

And then Lynn saw it, a light rising from far beneath her in the void, coming up and up. At first it was no bigger than a one cent coin, but then it got closer and soon Lynn saw it for what it was: a gigantic fireball. But by the time she registered what it was she had only a second to scream as she was engulfed in the flames.

And then Lynn saw it, a light rising from far beneath her in the void, coming up and up. At first it was no bigger than a 1 cent coin, but then it got closer and soon Lynn saw it for what it was: a gigantic fireball. but by the time she registered what it was she had only a second to screen as she was engulfed in the flames.

But as she was engulfed by it, she felt energies forcing its way through her. The sensation was enough to drive her mad, as her thoughts grew hard to focus on anything other than the feeling sweeping across her body. It was like she was being hit by a series of waves, each one intensifying as the flames grew closer, hit her and seemed to pass through. All the while a sensation like snakes slithering under her skin began to creep into the back of her mind, as her limbs refused to respond to her demands.

'My God… what'… what's happening?"

As this was happening in her mind, in the real world small stones around Lynn began to rise out of the floor, her eyes began to flash a bright yellow, slowly causing her eyes to glow. Indeed, as this peaked, the tips of her hair began to smolder and with her last fierce decree, small fires bust into life across her body.

* * *

But back in the fire filled void, Lynn saw her skin catch alight, and her arms remained powerless to stop it. Needless to say Lynn looked down at the fire which began to spread, a warm power within her feeling like it was leaking out and bathing her skin in a warm water. Her skin began to turn a mix of yellow and orange, the flesh altering and not just in color.

The lanky girl at first grew taller, her bones lengthening as her already tall form kept growing well past what a girl of her age should reach. Then it went past that, growing to a point that her whole body stood taller than even some of the largest men she knew. It was only then that her now orange flesh altered even more, the fire dying down, and as Lynn felt it entering her body. The first ting she felt was the new strength in her arms, as the former sticks began to slowly tone up and then swell out, gaining enough muscle to look like a professional athlete, and then a bit more. Her hips then spread apart as her wait pinched in, she could feel her small fat on her tummy evaporate as it pulled in and her abdominals strain against the skin.

'A six pack?' Lynn swore inside her mind. 'An actual six pack.'

It was not a six pack actually, but that same toned swim suit like stomach many woman seek after with years of dedication to the gym. Lynn wanted to run her palm along the new ling trailing from her belly button and then up to her breasts. But she couldn't, as her limbs remained unresponsive, and the two moderate breasts had begun to grow.

Lynn swore even further as her lack of movement only served to drive her even further mad. Her vison was blocked by her own chest, as it rapidly left the size of oranges to enter the size of fruit that Lynn had never as much heard about except outside fitness routines.

This did not mean she could not tell what was going on, all across her body she could feel her flesh begin to tighten as tight compact muscle toned her orange form up, and the skin began to shake as it seemed to struggle to contain the new her, or rather the power within her.

Yet then there was a final explosion of fire that hit her forcing her head back. Her hair flew upward, as it ignited a blue and powerful flame, as a raging mini-twister of flames danced around her, as she lit up.

* * *

Back in the real world the fires died down, and out of it lowered a creature, and the boys saw what stood in Lynn's place.

It was a twenty-year old woman, grown up to 6'7ft in height, with a small yet well-defined muscular toned body, thin waist, slender hips, firm but soft buttock, long slender legs, arms with small muscle but slender hands, and a surprisingly jumping DD chest; an hourglass figured fire goddess. Her face was naturally hidden but showed her flaming yellow eyes. On her body were charcoaled boney armor plating fused with her fiery yellow and orange skin, located on her elbows, the back of her hands, knees, the top of her hips, rib-like pieces under her breasts, and a small red orb on her collar bone. Her hair was how a more intense blue shade of flames made into a mane of hair to differentiate itself against her body, and went all the way down to her feet.

And then Lynn found herself back in the Cafeteria, the few seconds she was gone had in fact only been a split second, the light blinding everyone in the room. And for those who had been blinded it appeared as though Lynn had just disappeared only to be replaced with this fiery super model, who now stood but a few feet front a ten foot monster.

Jake was the first to speak as he got in closer to get a good look at the girl who was now inspecting her hands like they were made of diamonds.

"Lynn," he managed to ask as the girl clenched her fists together.

"It's like every part of me is energy, like I am full of power and wide awake, like I can do anything like..." she looked up at the monster that had seemingly stepped back as soon as she had appeared, and Lynn smiled. "Bring it on, you slavering brute I will -"

With a single swipe the monster raised one hand and hit Lynn so hard that she was lifted off her feet and slammed the new flame woman into the far wall, leaving a scorched indent from her impact. The beast then stomped past his assailant and towards the two boys who gathered around the crate, as it stared down at it with cold fury.

"Umm, Ryle…" Jake whimpered. "I think we should run!"

Ryle nodded, "Yeah um... lets!"

And the two boys sprinted to get away… only for the beast to leap over them with incredible strength in its legs… and land right in front of them, roaring out, showing them in glowing spit.

Jake and Ryle looked at one another and gulped, knowing this was the end: although remembering that was the third time today they had felt like that. Yet a battle cry caught theirs and the monsters attention, as a womanly voice called out to the beast with confidence and a warm husky tone.

"Hey bozo!" It was the fiery woman as she walked forward cracking her flame like knuckles as she strode between the Jake and Ryle with a gigantic grin. "You better try harder than that because apparently this body can take a few hits!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **Enter Ember, leave with Glacier; More than Just Marbles**


	7. I'm an Avatar and I know It

**Full Moon Elementals**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I'm an Avatar and I know It**

* * *

Rushing forward the flame induced Lynn charged into the beast with a trail of flames following behind her as she slammed her fist into the beast's gut. The glowing first burst into flames on contact with the blow dinging into the creature's flesh, while the second and third tore out larger and larger chunks as it was pushed backwards into the wall. Now the beast was pinned Lynn turned to her friends.

"Well come on! Run guys!"

Taking their chance Jake and Ryle fled out of the cafeteria as the beast slowly pulled its way out of the large dent the flaming Lynn had forced it into. It snarled at Lynn, its slathering bioluminescent spit dripping out from its multi fanged mouth, as it glowered at her with its sightless eyes. The two took a moment to glare at one another as Lynn smirked at her opponent as it dived at her slicing away. Lynn though bent her legs and jumped over the attack. But she had misjudged and soon found herself almost hitting the ceiling before falling back down into some chairs and scattering them in a pile around her.

"Okay... I am stronger... good to know."

The beast however took this opportunity to turn and dive through the double doors the boys had fled through, bounding down the corridors and leaving a trail of glowing bile as pursued its prey.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **With the Boys**

Jake a Ryle had managed to get a few class rooms away and were climbing to the second floor of the deserted school when they heard the slobbering and pounding footsteps, they had heard too many times that night.

"God dam that thing is still following us," cried Ryle as he hauled the crate after him and onto a small landing between the floors.

"Go," cried Jake as he took a step back down the stairs.

Ryle froze and looked at his 'cowardly' friend, as he was illuminated in the nearby window's moonlight. "What! You're crazy that thing will -"

Jake however shot Ryle a glare, "And give me the crate," he cried, his hands snatching the box's handle from Ryle. "Look that thing is after those marbles or whatever they are Ryle, it will be safer if you just run. I ain't letting it get you."

Ryle though held onto the box's handle he had been holding, as he wrestled with Jake for the box. "Dude I am not letting you get yourself killed over a bunch of marbles!"

"I'm not," he cried as he began to lose the fight against his friends' strength, "I am trying to save your life!"

It was than the beast rounded the corner, skidding into and scattering a few lockers from the impact. It charged, diving at Jake and tackling him and the crate. The full force of the titanic brute knocked Ryle away into a wall, and sent Jake and the crate flying into the air as he, the box and the beast hit the window, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. And then they were falling. The beast flailed as the time around them seemed to drift into slow motion, time moving more slowly for Jake as he fell.  
'Is this the end' he wondered as he saw the white box burst open its multi-colored marbles beginning to fall around him, like rain. 'Am I going to die? Maybe I deserve it after all? We broke the law." But he smiled as a picture of Lynn reached his mind. 'I just wish I got to say goodbye to Lynn again.'

And he then felt it, the hard ground, as he slammed into it on his hip, his pocket making first contact, as he felt something within it crack and shatter. And then Jake was engulfed in a powerful light and his eyes went wide.

'The marble?!'

Jake opened his eyes and all he could see was an inky dark void surrounding him in all directions. He could still see his body; his arms and legs could still move despite the fact they should be broken from the fall. He hovered or fell, he was unsure which, in void, as some energy held him upright in the emptiness, he was now enveloped in.

And all at once he began to freak out.

"What is happening? What is going on? Someone please anyone! Tell me what is happening!" His cries seemed to echo against unseen walls, his pleas falling on deaf ears as he tried to move his arms in a futile gesture to 'swim' through the darkness.

It was then he saw small miniscule snowflake fly past his eye and down into the void bellow. He stopped as he watched the small piece of ice drift and fall in a gentle wind that now sent a trickle up from bellow. He shivered as he watched another snow flake fly past his head and slowly danced into the air above him, then he saw another, and another and then many more. It was snowing upwards? Jake gaze shifted down and deep bellow him he saw why, as a wall of white ascending towards him as the winds grew into a gale. The power of the wind hit him square in the chest and tore against his body, rocketing him upwards, only for him to feel like he was slammed into some invisible barrier that kept him in place. Jake tried to move his arms, but they were pushed back, and as he felt the wind and snow hit him like tiny razors cutting into his flesh. He watched, helpless, as the tiny ice tore away his clothes stripping the blonde down until he was bare.

And then the storm enveloped him.

The storm was all around him now running against his skin, the feeling of cold was all encompassing, the ice cutting into his skin. Jake opened his mouth to scream but felt the wind and the snow force its way down his throat and drown out his words. He felt something more than snow pour into his open mouth, a power, a force, something that touched his skin and began to travel through him. Staring in horror the boy then watch as his skin began to turn white and blue as the ice slammed into his body, the flesh beginning to freeze over and solidify.

Soon his arms were covered in ice, and then his face, his eyes, and then his vision began to fade, the image of crystal white enveloping his gaze as his hair began to fade from blonde to white. And as his chest and his legs froze over the ice and the body began to change. The arms grew larger, the definition of muscle seemingly appearing against the cold froze water. triceps, biceps, rounded shoulders and powerful forearms formed. His forearms swelled to that of a champion lifted, his arms slowly going from armature lifter to athlete, to professional body builder.

Then the legs altered, thickening and lengthening, as muscle seemed to pack on underneath the ice that made up the skin. The hard substance cut a hard contrast between the muscles, as the blues and whites mingled, highlighting every bit of 'flesh' coating it all in a smooth slippery surface which gave his almost 'stone like body' a marble like in texture.

There was a sudden crack, his chest widening and popping out as the muscles under his arms pushed out, his shoulders broadening and the two flat pectorals moving out into a pair of slab like pecs that looked as though they belonged on a Greek statue. His jaw would also crack, his head growing to match his swelling and growing form. His jaw squared off, his cheeks raising to compliment his appearance, as his closed eyes moved closer together to give a more focus look: his face twisted until it was almost unrecognizable, a male model with the body of god.

Then there was a second crack, the ice over his eyes shattering as he opened his eyes and they shinned a bright and powerful deep glowing blue.

Jake was now 7'4ft and being incredibly broad chested with a set of very impressive pectorals that looked like slabs of solid ice which moved smoothly into his broad rounded shoulders that connected onto incredibly muscular arms that surpassed all but the greatest body builders in size and astatic: this was even more impressive considering how thin his waist was and his impressive V-taper which led into the legs of a man who has squatted since he was born. Indeed, every inch of his body was heavily defined by smooth blue and white ice, his flesh hardening to the solid material yet flexing and moving just like flesh. His body had become much more muscular and was defined at every angle much like a Greek statue with every muscle swelling and standing out on its own accord. His facial structure also changed as he matured becoming older and gaining a squarer jawline and older appearance. He had three Ice Blue Orbs aligned on his collar bone, in the pattern similar to Orion's Belt.

Staring down Jake ran his hands along his literal solid eight pack stomach, the strange marble like flesh altering and moving just like a normal humans flesh would: yet never losing its texture.

"W-what... what the heck has happened to me?"

The now living statue of ice had only a second to contemplate his change as the howl of an enraged beast signaled a charge.

He was back in the real world, standing upright, naked and on the grass outside the window he had fallen through. He locked eyes with the charging monster and froze.

The slavering purple beast raised its hands and bought its fists down and on instinct Jake raised his hands to stop them: and what happened next shocked Jake. His hands seized the beast's arms, just below the shoulder and somehow, he stopped it. The beast struggled and thrashed but it's blow was locked down in Jake's firm grip, the icy arms of Jake flexing larger from the mild strain he was feeling. It was not that Jake wasn't struggling, his arms began to shake, the new ice muscle grew and strained as Jake tried to force back the arms in a devastating grapple but rather it was… not impossible for him to win.

Within him Jake now felt something, an intense buzzing or feeling that permeated every being of his body. it supported him, lifted him up, he could look at the beast and see every detail so much clearer: he felt as though he was supercharged. "What... I am strong?" Jake looked at his slick ice arms and then at the beast that was snarling at him as it tried to step back, only for Jake to tighten his grip and prevent it from moving. Acting on impulse the ice like Jake pushed the now off-balance beast back and as it stepped away he bought his fist round into a powerful punch to its jaw, sending it up into the air and crashing down onto the school lawn: a good ten meters away

The beast landed amongst the scattered marbles that had rolled out of the white and now broken crate. It picked itself up and shook its head as it looked at Jake with intense rage. Then from above them both, from the broken window came a bright light, and then out of it leapt the flame haired girl who cried with joy as she soared high into the air with a single jump.

"Wahoooo," she cried as she tilted her body into a backflip, only to then land face first in the dirt next to Jake.

"Umm... Lynn?"

The fiery Lynn shot up, as she coughed out dirt, "I have no idea who you are talking to. I'm the superheroine… EMBER!" but then she blinked, seeing the big, strong, and ice like Greek god before her. Slowly her orange cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red as she raised a confident fiery blue eyebrow made of actual flame and laughed. "And um… who may I ask are you, handsome?"

Jake blinked as he opened his mouth in shock, the ice around his features twisting as like it was not solid to allow him to speak, "I... I... umm... I am Jake." His words were drowned out as a faint mist began to rise around his now dark blue cheeks.

The realization that she was flirting with her best friend hit Lynn immediately. Her eyes followed his body down from his head gazing at a body of literal ice that was sculpted to perfection, and as she travelled further south her flaming blue hair seemed to explode into a larger fireball and she turned away realizing three things. Jake was naked, she was naked, and he was… well-built.  
"Gah! Sorry, Jake! I didn't realize it was you; this is awkward, and…" But then reality came back as she half covered up her now full chest, as her yellow eyes came into focus, as she looked at him again. "Jake? Why are you buffed out? Naked? And mostly… how are you made out of ice? And... and..." her eyes travelled downwards the yellow glowing spheres bulging in surprise as Jake's hands rushed to cover his private parts with much difficulty.

"I don't know," cried Jake in terror as he looked away as more steam seemed to rise from his body. "I just fell and wham I am like this!"

Lynn eyes lingered for a second before she shook her head, her flames from her head rippling like they were hair and turned back to the beast that was peeling itself out of the school turf. She however stood to her feet and raised her fists as she glanced at Jake who was awkwardly smile, trying to keep his front turned away from her. "Okay Jake stop that we got to deal with this bozo now!"

Jake blinked as he turned his now snow-white face to look at the fiery woman. "And how can we do that?"

Lynn smiled, "you're made of ice, I am made of fire... I think? Let's just do what's obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Duh use our -" Lynn raised her hands and put them together with her palms pointing out "-powers!"

A sudden explosion like a gunshot erupted and from Lynn's palms erupted a fireball that flew forward and landed to the right of the beast, exploding as it landed and showering the beast in hot dirt.

"Eh my aim may be a little off."

Jake blinked at that, as he spat out, "You can shoot fire out of your hands?!"

Playing along with it, Lynn puffed out her impressive chest with her hands on her generous hips, laughing, "Ha! It just shows I've got a natural talent in being a superhero! So says Ember!"

However, the creature was belting right after them, all gorilla style roaring at them, and not caring whether or not the Fire Elemental had lousy aim.

"Hey Jake why don't you try it and see what happens." Lynn turned to her friend with a side fiery grin as she ran her hands through her fiery hair, the fingers just brushing aside the flames as if they were actual strand of hair.

Jake looked at her as steam continued to rise from his body, only to then shake his head and hold out his defined muscular arms, holding his palms open and out as he aimed it at the beast. For a moment nothing happened, then from within a power rose up from the depths of his being and flowed down his blue white arms. From the tips of his fingers shot a stream of continues ice, the air around it turning to a faint mist as the beam of white snowy power zoomed towards the beast while Jake struggled to keep it aimed. His hands slid to the side, leaving a trailing of icicles where it hit, and as he tilted his palms the beam moved with it, siding along until it hit the monsters gigantic right arm, freezing it over with ice and causing it to fall and stumble.

Lynn went starry eyed and smiled, "Wow, Jake. That's awesome!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jake screamed out.

Lynn looked around, as she frantically asked, "What? What is it? What's with the scream?"

"I'VE BECOME AN ABOMINATION," Jake freaked out, as he frantically freaked out, "Magic is the unholy forces that are against God. I have become a sinner, a demon, a child that has fallen down from the faith of God…"

THWACK!

Lynn smacked Jake in the back of the head, giving him a blue bump on the head, as she fumed, "Get over it, Jake."

Jake moaned at the super human strike Lynn had delivered to his skull, nursing the blue bump on his head, but quickly realizing that it was deflating between his fingers. As soon as it was gone, he looked up at the beast that was now struggling to free itself from the ice like trap he had formed as he, Lynn looked between him and it with a wide grin across her face. Jake then looked at his hands and they began to shake, only to stop when Lynn spoke out loud.

"Oh man this is awesome Jake! Do you know what this means!" Her hair seemed to flare growing larger with excitement.

Jake seemed to back away slowly as he looked down, running his hands across his literal rock-hard abs before turning to face her. "No... Lynn?"

"Ember."

"I am not calling you that."

Lynn eyes narrowed and got in so close her ne chest bumped against his slab like pecks. "Oh, really Mr. Giant Iceman?"

"Do not call me that," Jake then retorted as he tried to ignore the rising heat within his cold body.

"Whatever. But Jake we are super heroes now!"

"But we are monsters..."

Lynn pouted and frowned raising a hand and flicking Jake n the nose with her glowing hand. "No. We are awesome!"

"Dam straight!" A voice yelled from up above them. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

Turning around the duo looked up at the shattered window to see Ryle. Their first reaction was to smile at seeing him okay, but then both immediately and instinctively covered themselves up to the best of their capabilities. But without much to grab, all they could do was use their hands to obscure as much as they could, and that didn't help matters at all since they were so much bigger.

"Ryle, you're okay!" Jake spun around to face Ryle, both hands covering his tender area, but nonetheless happy to see his friend alive. Ryle however had his eyes locked onto the flame goddess at the moment, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dam Lynn you really grew, and I certainly mean grew." The black-haired boy laughed as he raised one hand to cover the lower half of Jake and leaned on the edge of the broken window. "And man, Jake what the hell have you been eating? Frozen steaks!? Also good luck covering that thing up, I mean I am finding it hard from..."

"Shut up Ryle!" Jake cried as his friend just kept howling with joy. "This is no laughing matter."

"Well I think it is!"

"Well I have to agree with the strapping young blue man I see before me." Came a fourth voice.

Instantly everyone looked up, and atop the roof of the school stood the green plant woman from the woods, looking down at them with narrow eyes and he arms firmly crossed under her impressive chest.

Before any of the trio could reply, vines the size of tree trunks shot upwards and out of the ground, wrapping around the half-frozen beasts' body, biding it to the floor. The three teens stared in awe as a lady then took one step forward from the edge of the roof of the school and set it down on a root which seemed to then fly from the ground and form a small platform to carry her down. She took a good long hard stare at the white and orange figures before her, one brow raised as she glowered at them.

"Do you three have any idea what you have done!" Stepping off the plant platform she walked past them and towards the box, reaching out with a wave of a hand as a vine wrapped around it. "If you had used your powers any more these elementals would have awoken and flown off to who knows where." She spun back to face the confused teenagers giving them a good look at her, and they all recognized her as the plant woman who had been back at the house: and she was pissed. "Do you have no sense of responsibility? Any sense of common application of magic? If you had used any more magic and these elementals may have activated!"

"Wha?" Lynn asked as her now glowing yellow eyes grew wider in shock.

"Elementals!" The plant woman yelled shaking the now empty plastic box, as she stood amongst the scattered marbles which littered the floor. "Crystalized remnants of the avatars of nature. The beings who keep the natural energies of the world in order. The guardians of ecological balance!" Her green face however beautiful was now baring down on them, her Amazonian figuring hiding no illusions to the power she possessed. "Do you have any idea what you have done!"

Lynn opened her mouth to answer but with another wave of the plant woman's hand a branch shot from her arm and molded itself around her face. "Silence! You three have caused enough harm, if I hadn't come here when I did there would have..."

Suddenly the field was alight with a bright glow, all around them the hundreds of small marbles littering the school grass seemed to illuminate the night. With the single gesture of the plants woman's hand the whole field had lit up like a Christmas tree as the hundreds of marbles slowly began to pulse with light up and powerful energies. The woman stopped talking as she took a step back and looked down at her hand, and then the magical branch like gag that Lynn was ripping off of her mouth.

"Oh no," she muttered as it dawned on her she had used her powers.

There was a sudden bang like a hundred gunshots going off, and the gems seemed to shoot up into the air. A loud buzzing noise like a thousand fireworks rocketing up as the small gems flew up and up and then zoomed around and around. They flew up, down, left, right, glowing bright as they lit up the night sky over the school. They moved like giant fireflies, crashing, moving altering and shifting, leaving a trail of multi-colored light as they zoomed around. And as they did the green woman ran towards them with her hands outstretched.

"No, no, no come back!" She cried as they began to fly around one another, going higher and higher. "I saved you! I can protect you! I can -"

A sound like a thunderclap rocked the air and the woman, Lynn, Jake and even Ryle in the building were knocked flat by the blast. The small glowing spheres of light shot away over the sky, like tiny shooting stars, zooming off in all directions and disappearing from sight.

The Green woman fell to her knees as she stared up at the now starry night sky. While Lynn and Jake slowly edged closed as Lynn pulled herself out of the grass and shouted over to her. "Mind tell us what the heck is going on!"

The green woman did not respond for a moment, still staring out into the night where small trails of light could be seen traveling across the inky black sky like they were shooting stars. Eventually she turned to look up at Lynn and then back down to look at the floor: she rubbed her arm and sighed, defeated and exhausted.

"That is a long story... you better come with me."

Jake then perked up as he looked back towards the window. "Wait... where is Ryle?"

Meanwhile inside the building Ryle was pulling himself off the ground by the foot of the stairs he had been blasted back down. His body ached all over, and his head hurt like it had been hit by a dodgeball during gym class. He shook his head as he rubbed his arm which ached the most as he had landed on it. But as he did, he noticed something lying a short way away from him - a tiny grey marble.

He ran over to them as soon as he got back onto his feet, "Sorry about that, guys. Got thrown off my butt, and…" but then ogled the green lady, as he acted smoothly, "Hello, Pretty Lady."

The woman held her hands up, as she stated, "First off, my name is Sakura Hinata. And secondly, I may be an 80-year-old virgin, but I'm not about to sleep with a sixteen year old boy. So kindly keep it in your pants please…"

Ryle just smirked and pointed to Sakura with a cocky smile. "Hey lady I ain't got to romance you to enjoy the view."

"Wait! Wait, wait a minute," Lynn interrupted as she got in between the two. She looked at the Green Woman, her glowing mouth hanging open as she spoke her realization. "Sakura Hinata? 80 years old? You're that crazy old woman from the lab we…?"

"Robbed?"

Lynn coughed, "I was gonna say investigated."

The woman crossed her arms, smooshing her impressive knockers into a deep valley of cleavage, as she shrugged, "Yeah, I was a bit surprised myself when I transformed into this when I was bonded with that plant Plant Elemental."

"Elementals? Possession? Just what's going on here," Jake asked, getting more and more confused by the minute.

Sakura once again rubbed her arm, as she sighed, "Like I said, I can explain… but only at my place."

They looked to one another, but then Ryle asked, "Well, what do we do about that thing?" he pointed behind them, as they all looked and saw the creature still trapped, but trying to free itself.

They all had the same question, but Sakura sighed, "That I can answer, here help me load it into my truck."

* * *

 **Time Later  
Back at the Creepy House  
Basement  
**  
The trip back was, uneventful: compared to how the rest of the evening had went. The only notable event was them managing to get out before a squad of police cars could be seen rolling up to the school as they drove away from it. As it was late and franklin existed near enough to the back woods, they only having to drive through a few back streets, meaning no one saw the glowing girl, plant lady or ice giant, accompanied by a teen who was holding a tapar over the 'berserker' as Sakura called it.

Getting back to Sakura's house proved easier than expected, and using a secret elevator the trio and Sakura now lowered the tied up beast down into the basement, where they were all soon greeted to the recognisable faded white walls of the aging underground lab from the 1950's. Sakura guided them all inside after they had driven back in her decades old pickup truck, trying the best to use the back roads to avoid any trouble.

And soon they were all standing there. The green bombshell made of plants, a fiery vixen with glowing blue hair and an ice covered statue carved to the finest details of mankind. Sakura had taken the liberty of finding a sheet for Jake to wear on the way back, but for Lynn there was a different problem.

"I can't believe that you managed to burn all of the covers that the woman gave you," Ryle laughed as his eyes traced along the sharp curved of Lynn's hips as she used her arms to cover the most sensitive regions of hew prominent chest. Just about the only thing they could cover

"Can you please stop reminding me."

"Hey I'm not complaining," Ryle said calmly as he leaned against the back of the pickup truck, giving the bound and gagged beast a knowing glance. "See he knows what I am talking about."

"Hey I am not complaining," Lynn giggled as she did a little twirl, "I just wish I had some pants."

Walking over to a nearby box Sakura quickly checked the sealed container before flicking the straps that had it tied down and popping it open. She reached inside and pulled out a series of outfits, throwing them to both Jake and Lynn as she began to rummage through the crate herself.

The material was smooth and clear with a soft latex like texture that reflected in the light and seemed to fade in the shadow. It was divided up into a series of tiny shaped diamonds, that together looked like one smooth piece of cloth, and as Lynn tugged on hers it seemed to stretch - and stretch -and stretch.

"Swim wear," Jake asked as he held up what was essentially a pair of bathing shorts.

Sakura turned to him with a cold stare as she pulled her own set out and waved for them to follow.

"That still doesn't tell us what it is," Jake frowned at the material and then back at Sakura, "and this one is too small it won't fit."

"It stretches," the lady laughed, "And no its something of my own design. I'm sure I made a patent. Though I didn't get a chance to give to the military," Sakura replied. "It's a material that can stretch, be bulletproof to an extent, resistance to tearing, extremely low temperatures and is flame-proof. Its essentially a material made of unstable molecules, bonded on a atomic level in a diamond like atomic structure that I didn't put to use. Maybe it might be useful to make you guys some clothes." She then looked at her hand, and flexed her green fingers. "Until I can figure out a way for us to go back to our normal default forms and figure out how this whole works 'merging' works."

"You had these marbles in a plastic the box, and you never learned how they work or what they are," Jake asked, sounding worried.

Sakura shrugged and pulled her green outfit on, slipping her new strong legs through the bottoms as she said dismissively. "Hey I have had a lot of experiments going on, sometimes I have to set some aside as I peruse... more interesting work."

"Why are they shaped like bathing suits," Lynn marvelled, as she held hers up, revealing it to be a red one-piece.

Sakura shrugged, "No reason. Their easy to make and I'm not a fashion designer."

Still as Lynn pulled hers on and adjusted it, she found it clung to her body like a second skin, and she spun around lifting up her flaming air to look at her arse which formed a tight wedgie between her but cracks. "Wow, look at my arse!"

Ryle grinned "I ain't complaining!"

"Well neither am I," Lynn said proudly, putting one hand behind her head as she posed, her chest jiggling within its new confines. pushing them together to form clear cleavage. "But it could use a boob window… Sakura why does this not have a boob window!"

"Like I said: I'm not a fashion designer," Sakura replied dryly, as she slipped on a green turtleneck one piece, with the back showing and an upsidedown pentagon boob window in front. "Although… I think I got part of it from my mom, though my sister was better at this then me. I was more passionate with science."

Lynn struck a pose, making her boobs jiggle again, as she smirked, "You know if I had arm gloves and leggings, it'd make for a sweet superhero costume."

"You'd look like you'd belong in an 80s rock band," Ryle joked.

Jake slipped on sleeveless blue trousers. He looked at himself, and sigh, "At least it covers me up… but does it not have a shirt?"

"I was tinkering with materials, and I didn't get a chance to make one," Sakura explained.

Lynn walked over, sliding her hand on his back, making him shiver from her touch, "I like it. It's missing something though."

"Something to cover my body," Jake asked.

Ryle shrugged, "Maybe it's missing a utility belt." But then looked to Sakura and asked, "So what the heck do we do with that monster thing? We can't take it to the police, they're not equipped to do anything with that. And I'm not trusting the government; they'll probably make it into a weapon. And then they lose control, it spawns more, and then… BOOM! End of the World is happening."

Sakura just chuckled at the boys enthusiasm, and waved for them to follow her. "I think first we should all have a quick chat and discuss what you and I have just become."

"What about tall dark and glowy?" Ryle nodded to the monster.

In response Sakura raised on hand and gently closed a fist, the vines suddenly tightening.

"I do hope that answers your question dear?"

Ryle smiled his cheeks going red, as he patted his icy friend on the back and whispered to him, "So hot."

* * *

 **Later On…  
Lab  
**  
As the three teens, well one teen, a herculean god and two amazons sat down comfortably, Sakura took up position in her comfy recliner… which almost fell apart once she sat down.

Jake was the first to speak up as soon as he sat down, popping the most immediate question in everyone's mind. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"Well that all depends... what were you doing in my house?"

The three shared an uneasy glance and Lynn coughed nervously as she rubbed her now long muscular legs together. "Well you see we had a dare and well..."

"It was my idea," Jake said seriously standing up, "I talked my two friends into coming here so we could seem cool to our new school. We broke in hearing you were a witch and well..." He looked around the room and then down at his own hands, he took a moment to look at the crystal-like fingers as he flexed them as if it was like skin. "I guess they were right, you do deal with satanic magics..."

Sakura laughed, laughed so hard that she was clutching her sides as she rolled around on the recliner, the seat buckling somewhat under her weight. "Satanic magics... oh god that's a good one."

Jake eye then twitched, "Well what else would you call this!" He waved his arm at her, flapping the ice carved limb at her. "I am not exactly human anymore! What else could it be. It has to be some unholy -"

There was a sharp whack as Ryle nodded at Lynn and the fiery woman stood up and with a sharp throw of her arm hit Jake in the back of the head. Yet as she swung she felt the effortlessness as she moved her arm, yet as she hit Jake was launched off his feet and into the lab beyond, his body crashing through the wall on impact.

"Ahhhh, what happened," Lynn cried as she stared down at her hand now. "I only wanted to make his shut up, and then, but then, and he..." she pointed down at her hand and then at the hole in the wall and then to Sakura who was still laughing.

"Super strength dear... I am unsure on the specifics, but these bodies are a lot stronger than you're old human forms."

Suddenly from beyond the hole Jake sat up blinking, as he looked around and the stood up brushing himself down. "Umm... what just happened?"

Sakura stretched herself and pointed lazily at Jake with a simple and slow wave of the arm. "We are also a lot tougher too."

As Jake wobbled back to his seat, Ryle had to ask, "Yeah, but… what are they? What are you? What were those marble things, that big Tall Dark and Ugly thing? And where have you been? This home's been abandoned for thirty years?"

Sakura blinked, as she sighed, "Thirty years? Wow, that has been a long time. And I was thirty when I disappeared, so I guess that makes me 68 now."

"Yeah, sixty-eight with a smokin' hot body and with a natural chest which puts Katie Price to shame," Ryle commented. "I think I might be going for older women now."

Jake spat at his direction, "God dam it Ryle! Can't you keep it your pants. Plus, she has to be a witch and-"

Lynn raised her hand to smack him again, but Jake relented lowering himself back into the chair in silence. Lynn let out a long sigh and sat down and looked at Sakura, "Can you please just tell us what we need to know? Before these two go after each other again."

Sakura gave a slow nod. "Okay then. Now I cannot promise a easy answer, because it is a long story. But I will tell you this, after each of us cracked those Marbles the simplest answer I can give you is that both of you... and myself have become elements of nature." She smiled as she said that last part.

For a second the whole room went silent as Sakura raised one arm and pointed to Lynn. "Fire." She then turned to Jake and pointing with her other arm said, "ice." And then placing her hands on her generous chest, "Plant life. Each of us now represents an element, we have bonded with it and become an avenue for the natural forces of the universe to flow through us."

"Yeah but how though?"

Sakura clicked her fingers and smiled. "That however I have not figured out. The Elemental husks I found were inert and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ryle commented raising his hands and pushing the air. "Slow the hell down gorgeous... what is an elemental husk?"

"Remember that box of small gem like crystals?" To which all three of the group nodded.

"You mean Marbles," Jake asked?

"Yes marbles. Well each of them was a dead elemental, a long dead creature and avatar for a force of nature long starved of its power and left to rot." She sat back down in her chair and tapped the soft like gem now embedded in her body. "And by coming into contact with a living being it has now latched onto us in an attempt to live again."

Jake then began to claw away at the gems in his neck, "oh my god they are parasites!"

Sakura smiled and walked over seizing Jake's hand and lowering them to his lap. Jake looked up into her glowing blue eyes and smooth face, lost in her eyes and the way her lips moved, "my dear, dear Jake. They are not parasites, have they in any way hurt you at all."

A million counter arguments sprung to Jakes mind, but as he watched Sakura's lips all he could mutter was, "no... no I don't believe so."

"I know for a fact they haven't hurt me in anyway," Lynn smirked, seeing her new literal hot body. "So where did you get these Elementals, anyway?"

Sakura shot Lynn a devilishly wide grin. "Would you believe another dimension?"

Now the three teens had their attention drawn to her, as Lynn asked, "A parallel universe? You mean like in that old sci-fi show, Sliders? Same Earth, Different Dimension?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Except for this universe… all life has fallen sway to a force trapping it eternal rot and decay, a semi existence between life and death."

Lynn just lay back in her seat and laughed. "Yeah right next you will be telling us we elementals are some form of cosmic defenders that drive back this 'enemy.'"

Sofia shrugged, "Well as far as my research has shown: Indirectly yes."

Lynn blinked. "What?"

"It appears from my research the world fell to this force as a result of its Elementals dying off. As something or someone hunted them down." She turned her hand over and now flexed it. "Although as far as my research goes these elementals were more like floating crystals and certainly were not known to be able to bond with humans... curious?"

"Very," Ryle responded. But then he asked, "But what about this Darkness that invaded this Earth… does it have a name?"

"The Rot," Sakura replied, the word falling like a heavy anvil to the floor.

Everyone was silent, as Ryle finally spoke up, "I shouldn't have asked. Sounds like a rotting carcass."

Jake then stood up, "this is all well and good. But please just tell me how I can get back to normal. As I don't want to spend on more minute as this cosmic defender junk! It goes against nature and gods plan! I am sure of it."

"But they are… Umm... okay." Seeing the determined look in Jake's eyes Sofia turned to look at Lynn and Ryle as she pointed at Jake. "What is his problem?"

Lynn sighed, "It's not him. His parents are kind of, um…"

"Uptight, close-minded, religiously crazy," Ryle put into context.

"HEY," Jake shot out.

Sakura thought on it, and nodded, "Ah, I see. His parents are weak, god-fearing individuals who use hate and fear to brainwash their kids into being what they want instead of encouraging their kids to walk their own path. Yeah, Charlie Manson was like that on the news."

"My family is not god fearing!"

"Jake this is the voice of god," Ryle joked in a deep voice, "You have disappointed me! As penance you must give Ryle free snow cones for a month!"

"HEY!"

"Well, I don't fear God," Sakura flat out said, not caring what Jake would say. "I fear the Man in Black."

"Man in Black," Lynn asked, looking confused. "Who's that?"

"The emissary or herald of the R-rot itself," Sakura answered, her voice quivering as she spoke, her arm shaking as took in a deep breath. "And if it came between him and God that scared me the most… the Man in Black would make God afraid of him."

"Hey I'm not afraid." Lynn cried pumping her fists into the air. "We have got super powers!" Cheering she would point one of her hands away and out would fly a small fireball that would slam into a nearby roof, leaving a huge scorch marks.

Jake just crossed his arms. "Can you just change us back to being human already! I am fed up of being this thing." The greek statue of a man declared, pointing his hand at his very broad and muscular chest.

"Dude why are you complaining? You look like the cover of every male swim suit magazine and Mr. Universe contest, why are you upset?"

"Because Ryle I am made of ice! Made of magical heathenistic ice!"

Sakura just chuckled again and stood up. "Well then my dear Jake would it reassure you if I told you your powers are in no way unholy and are tied closely to nature?" Jake just frowned at that and lowered himself down into his seat his head in his palms. "Listen my dear," Sakura cooed walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "we can likely change back but I am sorry to say this power isn't going to be leaving you any time soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait they can change back," Ryle said loudly, his hand diving into his pocket?

Smiling Sakura nodded. "Yes. As far as I can tell it its possible for us to recreate our human forms after a fashion with our powers. Call it a happy accident, or maybe a deliberate plan by whoever left those marbles." She then turned to Ryle. "And yes we can... I believe anyway."

Ryle whipped his hand out of his pocket and held something aloft. "AWESOME." In his palm rested a small grey black marble that he threw down on the ground where it shattered in a burst of light.

"Ryle, what are you..." Lynn asked, but it was too late. The marble had been shattered, and it had already begun for Ryle.

Surrounded by eternal darkness Ryle was suspended in the empty void, rotating as he floated in the lightless room. He attempted to glimpse the entirety of the sudden emptiness he found himself within, yet could not see any end. "Huh?" He commented, taken by surprise. Looking down past his now kicking feet as he tried to find something to stand on, only to find himself standing 'upright' as far as his body told him. "Did something go wrong? Hello!?"

A dull thwack suddenly hit his shoulder, like a golf ball hitting you at high speed. Letting out an instinctive cry, Ryle's hand flew to the spot as the aching impact began to grow into an intense burn. Screaming out in more pain, he gazed now at his hand, as he saw it was covered in an glowing sludge: red hot with the consistency of molten metal. It ran over his fingers and shoulder, burning the skin and seeping down his flesh. Ryle waved his fingers in a vain attempt to remove the fiery red mess: yet it stuck to him as another great droplet of the stuff fell onto the black hair of the terrified teenager. He went to scream but the sludge dripped down over his eye and into his mouth.

He tried to gag, yet as it did something about the molten metal changed. The burning sensation dimmed and around where he had been the intense heat changed, switching from a scolding burn to a feeling like every cell came alive. Shaking his hand with the intense energy Ryle single eye which had not been covered went wide as he watched the sludge almost seem to disappear or rather seep into his skin. Indeed, as it seemed to be absorbed by his flesh he could feel the red hot material begin to slide beneath his skin and Ryle watched as his body drank in the metal. He tried to open his mouth to gasp as he saw his fingers and palm swell in size. And as the last of the goop peeled away a gleaming silver hand could be seen underneath, connected to a powerful forearm.

Now looking to his shoulder, he saw the shoulder and arm appear out from under the sludge, gleaming a bright metallic grey, formed like hard tank plate into that of limb of a bodybuilder. As the now torn sleeve of his clothes fell away Ryle felt another drop of glowing red goo hit his chest, which caused him to look up.

Above him lay a giant ball of glowing molten metal: And by the way it quivered it looked as though it was ready to fall. Ryle grinned as he understood, holding out the arms of his partially transformed body, he grinned.

"Bring it."

Suddenly the mass of molten metal toppled down upon him, spewing down liquid steel that glowed an eerie moonlight white, which cascaded over him, smothering him whole.

Feeling the metal now run over him, Ryle breathed, or tried to. Instead of inhaling it he felt the metal seep through his skin, into his nose, and down his mouth. It slid along his bones, and down every artery and vein, the metal congealing and slipping over his skin as it formed around him. It was then the rush hit him as he felt every cell in his body convulse as something began to push out, reforging his whole body. An intense white-hot pain that seemed to make every nerve of his being stand on end struck him one instance, but changed to pleasure the next. Ryle welcomed it, he felt his arms tense over and over again, and with each tense they seemed to grow larger. The same with his legs, his chest and arms: his whole body seemed to tense, as Ryle feelt his spine shoot up in a feeling he could not quite describe.

He could tell his was taller, the lengthening of his spine told him that, and by the cracking he could hear from his legs, he was only getting taller.

Still his muscles, bones and organs would move, reshape, his collar bones snapping out, his shoulders rounding as his whole from seemed to feel as though he had been placed In a seven year training program in just twelve seconds. He tried to move his limbs and head under the sludge yet in spite of the strength he could sense now within his being he could not move. Yet the effort made his heart pump faster driving him into a frenzy of adrenaline.

And then he could see again, the molten metal sliding off and his now metallic face reflected back at him on his new steel body.

He now stood a whopping 8 feet in height, his heavily, no insanely muscled frame glinted in the darkness as if it was reflected some unseen light. His whole body was a reflective silvery grey, while his hair was a dull metallic black; his eyes now glowed a bright white; while parts of his skin seem to be broken in fine line sectors, almost looking more robotic than man, such as his toes had fused to his foot, making it look like he was wearing shoes on his body: while others parts of his body were almost liquid like in how they were formed, looking as though his new outrageous muscles were painted with liquid metal. Much like Jake, his facial structure also changed as he matured becoming older and gaining a squarer jawline and older appearance, his eyes shone brightly with his contained power, and his features would twist in a smirk as he stared back at his new appearance.

'Oh man' Ryle thought as he remained fixed in place. 'Oh yeah!' His eyes then looked down past his chest to his now metallically made ten pack. 'Oh wow!' He almost cried as he saw the monster between his legs. "Oh yes," he cried as he flexed his arms, his movement returning to him as they exploded in size, the liquid metal distorting as though it was actual muscle.

And then with a single flash he was back in the real world, the entire experience for him having been only half a second for his friends.

Jake's mouth fell open, "Ryle?"

The metallic man grinned as he flexed his arm, the 'organic steel' shifting until its circumference had almost doubled. Now pointing his free hand at the air, he flicked his head back, the strands of metal on his head shifting like real hair as he opened his glowing white eyes.

"I am the muscle terminator," he declared in a robotic eastern European accent. "And like a heat seeking muscle missile I will seek out all who oppose me and make all woman who will bow before me!"

For show Ryle flexed his arms downwards and bent forward just to show how insanely sculpted and huge they were.

"Yeah, speaking of missiles, at least your's is flaccid at the moment," Sakura commented, pointing to the six-inch trouser snake below Ryle's waist. She then commented, "Do yourself a favor, Lynn: don't look down."

"Oh, you mean don't look at this," Ryle smirked, as he thrusted his hips forward, causing movement.

Jake shielded his eyes, "Dude! Seriously!"

"What? You're hung too," Ryle shrugged, not giving a fig. "What's the deal?"

Lynn however was walking around Ryle, taking slow steps around him as her eyes seemed to travel up and along every line and contour of his body.

Only one sound left her lips, "wow."

Jake however just blinked as he flailed his arms angrily. "Is that all you can say! Our friend messes with eldritch forces beyond our universe and all you can say is wow?"

However, Lynn did not seem to hear him, instead running her finger across the reflective almost mirror like flesh of Ryle.

Sakura giggled and simply walked over the ice man and began to lean on his shoulder, smiling at the giant iron golem who seemed to be enjoying all the attention. "Oh, chill out... do people your age still say chill out," to which Jake looked at her blankly.

Ryle however grinned as he flexed for Lynn to watch, his metallic flesh seemingly moving in the same way all of theirs acted. Acting flesh like even while appearing solid or malleable. "Impressed Lynn," he asked?

Lynn didn't answer and just ran past him and back to Jake, grabbing his hands and grinning into his glowing blue eyes. "Jake! Come on you! Me! Ryle! Super hero team! Come on!"

Jake stepped back, as he shook his head, "No way! That's a childish idea! And these aren't powers; they're aggressive physical mutation that eventually we're going to cure."

"Well then," Sakura said seriously walking past all three of the teenagers. "Can you please use those mutations to help me?" All three of them looked at her and then at one another, and Sakura let out a small laugh that she covered her mouth with, "I mean with the Berserker?"

* * *

 **Moments Later  
Back in the Lab  
**  
Having headed back to the bound Berserker the now transformed trio had under Sakura's instructions tried to lift the creature together. However Lynn who had gotten underneath had found herself able to life the creature on her own; and without even breaking a sweat, so she had hauled it herself after Sakura as she guided them through the lab.

Hauling the creature through the doors they walked back to the same portal, they had accidently messed with only hours ago. The beast seemed to struggle as they entered, but Lynn simply flicked it in the head and the was a sudden thwack like a gunshot as the creature's head shot back sharply, leaving a large bruise where she had hit it.

Lynn just grinned. "Oh man I love being strong." With her free arm she flexed, causing noticeable bicep to rise up.

"I think I might be falling for stronger women too," Ryle declared casually as he watched Lynn, his metallic cheeks growing a dark black as he blushed.

Lynn rolled her eyes back, as she sighed, "Keep it in your mouth, Ryle."

Shifting himself away from Lynn Ryle gave raised his hands in a shrug. "Well you were looking pretty hard a moment ago. But dam, I guess that sucks." He then looked at Sakura who he walked towards. "And what about you poison ivy? What are we going to do with big bad gorilla-thon here?"

"You mean you or our out of world friend here," Sakura teased, running a hand over a blushing Jake's shoulder.

Ryle sighed, "The creature, of course."

Sakura smirked, "The same thing I had planned the whole time before you kids showed up: Send him back to the Rot."

"And I guess we are using... that thing," Jake pointed slowly towards the nearby ring in the cavern bellow. To which Sakura nodded. "Well... let's get this over with." And with that the ice man walked towards it.

"Easy, Ice Boy," Sakura assured him, as she walked past him. "You and the others keep the beast in check, I'll activate the portal. No sense in messing with something you don't know how to work it."

Letting Lynn lift the creature into the centre of the room, the trio were left to watch as Sakura began to activate the portal. The whir of machinery and sparks of electricity pulsing through the walls, now mixed with an unmistakable sense of a deep pulse cutting through the air.

Ryle gulped, "Is this thing gonna blow up?! It sounds like it!"

"Not quite." Sakura began to turn some dials as the energy seemed to spark around the portal, the lightning hitting the centre with a hug bang, the portal suddenly erupting with a noise like a canon.

Stepping away the trio watched as a now translucent portal, the colour of blue stood before them: its surface rippling like a vertical body of water.

The creature writhed and struggled, almost knowing it was being forced to go back home. As Jake and Ryle got near him, it snapped at them, shooting out glowing snake tongues that snapped at them as well.

Ryle grumbled, "Okay, this thing's making it hard for us to shove him back in."

The mouth snakes continued to snap at them, until Jake got angry. his eyes glowed blue, as he shouted, "Stop that!"

Suddenly, two ice blue beams shot at him, freezing the beast's head in place. The whole thing made Jake and Ryle, as well as everyone else stare at him in shock. Jake paled, as he looked at his hands. "What the...? How'd I do that?"

"We can figure that out some other time, Arnold," Sakura said with a whimsical smile. "Just pick him up and throw him back through."

Lynn turned back to look at Sakrua, "Arnold what?" Just as the beast began to writhe and try and free itself one last time. Lynn replied in kind lifting the beast over her head and with two hands hurled it through the portal which it hit like a massive pebble would water, making a sound like a soft plop.

"Huh... expected more..."

Lynn now turned back to Sakura who was wearing some plastic goggles as she powered down the machine and took the riveted stair case down to them.

"Now then... who wants to get back to being human?"

* * *

 **Upstairs**

 **Five Minutes Later…  
**  
All sitting down on the rather old or rather vintage furniture, the iron, fire and ice-based beings all gathered around the plant woman who was now standing in front of a large full-sized mirror. Striking possess and looking at herself with almost childlike enthusiasm.

"You know I never realized the marbles would do this for me. Even after studying them I just thought they would give people powers... but this!" She spun around clutching her chest and mashing them together as the great green globes bounced between her hands. "I mean come on! I would have used them as soon as I got them!"

It was then Jake raised his hand. "Umm... Mrs. Sakura... Can we maybe focus on becoming human again?"

"What...? Oh, of course," Sakura gave herself a gentle tap on the head as if it was obvious and then touched her hand under her chin. "Well I theorize that it is possible..."

Jake raised a single frozen eyebrow, "You theorize?"

Giggling the green plant lady just shrugged but Ryle grinned widely as he slapped a metallic hand on his friends' ice-cold shoulder. "Hey, Jake. We don't need to rush - why not relax and just enjoy the view." He nodded towards Lynn who was even now looking at the side and marvelling at how perfectly thin her waist was.

Jake sighed and turned away, "Ryle, for God's sake!"

"Hey man, don't start that again."

Jake groaned, "what I mean Ryle is its already three in the morning! And we have school tomorrow and moreover our parents will be worried sick and... and..."

Ryle shrugged, his metallic frame altering only slightly as he did. "Dude just calm down. And plus do you feel tired because I-" he flexed his arms causing the metal to swell again, as his various muscles grew with the slightest action. "- feel incredible."

"Oh, that would just be the magical energy transfer." Answered Sakura. "I have found that magical creatures typically are partially sustained by magic. Meaning they have to eat less, sleep less and can do a lot more and stay active for longer. To what degree we are effected I am unsure."

"Well, yeah, I get that," Jake replied, but then grew concerned. "But I'm concerned about changing back to human form. I mean, it's not like we can stroll down Moss N Ave like this without causing a scene." He then looked at Lynn, as he pointed out, "And I seriously doubt that Lynn wants to stay on fire for the rest of her life, right?"

Lynn had her arms behind her head, as she smirked, "Is that a trick question?"

Jake just groaned, "Oh, grow up, will you?"

Sakura raised her hands and laughed. "Okay, okay. Geeze calm down will you." She walked behind Jake and placed her green hands on his rounded muscular shoulders and ran her hands along the marble icy surface. "Okay Jake. Now think warm thoughts, think of the opposite of your element and you should change back."

"And how does that work!"

Sakura shook her head and walked in front of him. "It should cause a mental change that triggers the opposite of your first transformation. Just try it it's a running theory I have."

Lynn then leaned in, leaning against her friend as her new chest smooshed into his arm. "Oh come on Jake what's the worst that could happen."

Jake opened his mouth and a few course noises came out. "I-I-I..." He gulped. "I suppose it could work."

Jake tried to concentrate, but nothing seemed to click. He groaned, "Nothing seems to be..." But then suddenly, Lynn sat on his lap, and brought her toned fitness modelesqe arms around him. This caused him to blush fiercely, as he stuttered, "Um, Lynn... what are you...?"

"This might help out a bit," Lynn smirked. "Just think warm with me."

Sakura smirked, "That might actually work."

Jake face then seemed to shift, the new ruggedness and square jaw softening and rounding out as it shifted from that of a mature adult to that of a young teenager. Very similar to his old face: yet it had its differences remaining sterner, clearer and it had a few changes such as larger eyes and higher cheekbones and smaller forehead, changes that still made him look incredibly handsome. He now looked less like a handsome sports star, and now more looked like a hunky teenager.

Still this softening was only the beginning as Lynn felt herself lower a little as Jakes whole Frame seemed to recede. The bulging muscles the size of tree branches shrinking to a more manageable size, and his outlandish sculpted form shrinking ever so slightly, to a sill muscular but less extreme body more typical of a average bodybuilder. From there his skin turned from blue and white to grey and then with a shake of his head he had regained some pinkish colour to his cheeks. However his hair had remained a snow white.

Jake opened his eyes, which while still blue no longer glowed, and he shook himself down as some small shards of ice flew out of his hair.

"Woah... so did it work?" The now muscular teenager asked.

Lynn hugged him, smiling, "You did it! and you look great, Jake! Really handsome. just the man I knew you would become."

But for Jake he was looking his body over with a worried look as he flexed a singular arm and then shook his head in blind panic. "No, no, no! My mom will kill me when she sees this."

"Who cares - you look hot," Lynn giggled as she tapped one of his two impressive pecs.

Now stepping forward Ryle pokes Lynn in the back s he grins from ear to ear. "Now it's your turn hot stuff - let's see how you have changed?"

"Okay Lynn, now cold thoughts."

Lynn looked back at Sakura, and then down at Jake her hand on her friend's bare powerful chest, before looking back and giving the plant woman a whimsical smile. "Oh, you don't make it easy."

Climbing off the former ice man's lap Lynn stood up: Jake noticed that Lynn had always been the tallest of the three of them, and yet after the change he had realised now he was taller then her. Would this stay the same in their human forms? Jake did not have time to answer as he heard Lynn clap her hands as she began to mutter to herself.

"The artic, smoothie machines, ice cubes penguins."

Jake and Ryle looked at one another, Jake getting a slight feeling of unease as he looked into the steel humanoids glowing white eyes. He tore his eyes away and looked back to Lynn awaiting for something to happen, and after a full minute it began.

Lynn's orange fiery skin began to turn more of a light pink, then to a nature tanned brown. Slowly her whole form shrank, her legs becoming long, toned but slender rather then strong and powerful. Her muscle tone on her stomach turned from a clearly defined array of feminine abs into a soft and sexy two pack with a line running up the middle. The blue hair on her head suddenly flashed and disappeared a shimmering main of brown silky hair appearing from underneath. Her chest shrank a bit back to a more manageable size, but stayed no less large and no less perky and round. Her formerly yellow eyelashes fluttered open as she looked around with her now large crystal blue eyes stared around the room, and she looked down at the new her.

Her transformation into an elemental had renewed her appearance filling her body and giving her a natural muscle tone, granting the young girl a healthy toned appearance. Moreover her hips had widened dramatically, and her bust had jumped forward two cups sizes from a small A to a very, very! perky C, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'8" ft she was a very tall and slightly muscular girl now with a deep tanned skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and an arse that was to die for. Facially she had stayed very much the same but her new beauty had only accentuated her natural cuteness, although her eyes had brightened and her hair had gained a natural luster she always wanted.

"Oh my god!"

Lynn ran to the nearby mirror Sakura had been using and ran her hands up and along her body.

"Oh my god!"

Again she trailed her hands through her hair, marvelling at its silkiness as she grabs whole handfuls and stared at it: the hair bouncing in a way that only described quality and luster.

"Oh my god!"

Lynn arched her back and did another turn, trying to look over her shoulder and at her perfectly sculpted rear.

"Oh my god!"

She arches her back again, allows her chest to bounce as she looks at them one at a time, shifting her gaze from one breast to the other, and as she touches her lip and smiles.

Ryle lets out a low whistle, and the now human Jake turned very red as he turned away. Lynn however giggled as she rolled her new hips and smiled,

"Guys check me out! I am hot!"

Ryle smirked at Jake's blush. "You got that right, sweetie."

"This is so not right," Jake groaned, while holding his stomach, "What am I going to tell my parents?"

Sakura arched an eyebrow, as she asked "With what? Your body progression or the fact that you obviously don't know that your hair has turned snow white?"

"BOTH!" Jake covered his face with his hands. "My dad would constantly be nagging me for the truth, and my mom would shave my hair!"

"They sound like awful parents," Sakura said casually earning another glare from Jake.

"Either way my fabulous pair of knockout superheroes'," Ryle took a deep breath in, "It's my turn."

Suddenly, the metal on his body began to fold back, like metal plates folding back into one another and then into his skin. The soft clattering of steel of steel revealed the powerful flesh which existed underneath, Ryle's eyes slowly fading as they turned back to his natural brown: only this time alight with energy and power. He stroked his chin which unlike his superhero form could be taken to be Ryle, if only older and more mature. The newly minted sixteen-year-old looked down at his body and ran his hands along the clear eight pack which now graced his stomach, one hand gripping the powerful arms he still possessed, although now at a more realistic and body builder size. Once it was all done, Ryle looked to be a cross between an astatic body builder and a teenage athlete, with defined muscles which were tight and close to his form, highlighting every muscle group in immaculate detail, yet did not drown his body in a wall of flesh. He seemed lither and more manageable, taller as well now standing at 6 feet tall, with his former messy black hair, now no less messy but shimmering and silky as through he had taken care of it all his life.

Ryle was quick to run his hands along his new pectorals which were square and powerful, while another graced the clear quads on his legs. As he finished, he flexed his now muscular arms, performing dozens of poses for his on looking friends. "Oh yeah! Next Mr. Universe right here. Girls will not get enough of me! Time for us to rock this world!"

Jake let out an audible sigh, "Well, at least one guy is getting a kick out of this."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Shopping for a New You; Attack of the Mall Bots**


End file.
